Dragonslayer
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Ser el primero de su especie fue bastante duro para él. Criado a finales de la guerra contra los dragones, Natsu Dragneel tratara de hacer algo casi imposible: crear el mejor gremio de todos. Pero no sera fácil, ya que su pasado seguira recordandole que no se puede olvidar tan fácil. Se acabo la espera, aquí esta la historia prometida.
1. Origenes secretos

**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, escribo esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, pongo esto para que no haya consecuencias futuras.**

**Orígenes secretos: Comenzando una extraña amistad. El dragón que se encontro con un dragonslayer.**

El olor a madera quemada se mezclo con el puro aire de la montaña. Igneel al tener su olfato mas desarrollado, pudo saberlo de inmediato. Asomo su enorme cabeza desde la oscura cueva donde dormía, para contemplar como una pequeña hilera de humo sobresalía del bosque inferior. Soltó un leve gruñido, levanto su enorme cuerpo, sacudiéndose de paso la tierra que se había acumulado en su ser durante la noche. Salió del lugar, dando un gran bostezo, extendió sus enormes alas proyectando sus sombras al espeso follaje. Miro un momento la escena, para emprender vuelo al lugar señalado por el humo.

Un gran crujido resonó en todo el bosque, provocado por el problemático aterrizaje del dragón al chocar con algunos arboles. Ya recuperado del impacto, pudo olfatear un olor tan conocido para el.

—Humanos —susurro con desagrado.

Echo un vistazo a sus alrededores, observando solo a algunas pequeñas ardillas que lo veían con curiosidad. Con precaución se acerco al lugar donde se originaba el aroma. Encontrándose en el camino una especie de refugio echo con algunas ramas y varios trapos descocidos. Llevado por su curiosidad, metió su cabeza en ella, tratando de encontrar algo interesante, sin tener éxito. Con el rabillo de su ojo, pudo visualizar un pequeño destello a través de la delgada tela. Levanto su cabeza, llevándose el refugio por encima de esta como si fuera un sombrero.

Detrás de unos arboles entrecruzados se podía distinguir el crujido de algunas ramas. El dragón de fuego rojo dudo que alguna clase de animal pudiera provocar eso, confirmando su idea acerca de la cercanía de algunos humanos. Dejo soltar un leve suspiro de cansancio con solo imaginar el momento en el que se encontraría con ellos, ya que le resultaba un poco incómoda la compañía de estos.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los dragones, Igneel no consideraba a los humanos con una especie inferior que debía ser sometida. Desde su punto de vista, consideraba que ambas especies podían unir sus conocimientos para poder mejorar la calidad de la magia, sin embargo, sabia que los humanos eran egoístas y fáciles de corromper por el poder. "Guardar la suficiente distancia hasta que llegara el momento adecuado". Ese era el lema que se recordaba antes de verse cara a cara con ellos.

Por un momento pensó en marcharse y tratar de evitar problemas, pero algo en su interior lo detenía, su instinto le decía que descubriría algo interesante detrás de aquellos arboles. Una de las cosas que el dragón creía que lo distinguía de los demás, era su habilidad de seguir su instinto en ves de perder el tiempo de pensar si se trataba de una buena idea o no.

Su mirada reflejo seguridad al momento de desechar la idea de ignorar su instinto. Acelero su paso al pequeño destello, derribando la flora que se encontraba en su camino. Cuando cayeron los dos arboles en forma de arco, recorrió con sus enormes ojos, el claro paisaje que se encontraba detrás de estos. Encontrando una enorme roca justo en medio del suave pasto, a un lado, ardía una pequeña fogata echa improvisada con la flora del lugar. Sabiendo de antemano que en esa gran piedra se podía encontrar alguien al acecho, recorrió a su infalible olfato, encontrando lo que esperaba. No sintió decepción puesto que eso es lo que su gran nariz había olfateado hace tiempo, pero su instinto le gritaba que debía conocer al humano, que se acercara solo un poco mas.

Su curiosidad gano la partida provocando que se acercara, al alzar lo suficiente el cuello, pudo ver a un pequeño niño detrás de enorme roca. Lo miro con curiosidad por un segundos, preguntándose mentalmente que hacia un humano tan joven solo en el bosque. El pequeño dejo asomar su cabeza por un lado de la piedra, Igneel pudo notar esa mirada de miedo por parte del niño al verlo. Justo cuando decidió cuestionarlo acerca de todas sus dudas, sintió unos pequeños pasos ascender desde su cola hasta detenerse en su garganta. Lo único que pudo entrever en esos segundos, fue el filo de un arma posarse amenazante en su yugular.

—Aléjate de el niño —escuchó una voz con tono autoritario.

Igneel cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para solucionar el malentendido en el que se había metido. Medito por unos segundos, pudo deducir que el sujeto que se alojaba en su lomo no era común. Aquel extraño conocía su anatomía ya que se había alojado en uno de los puntos vulnerables de los dragones, la velocidad y el silencio en que se posiciono ahí, daba muestra claras que era demasiado rápido, sin duda solo encontraba una explicación para todos esto.

—Déjame adivinar—-comento el dragón con tranquilidad. — ¿Dragonslayer, verdad?

— ¡Te di una orden! —exclamo, presionando el filo contra las escamas.

—Todo esto es un malentendido, humano.

— ¡Si, claro! —dijo el extraño con sarcasmo. —Me toca adivinar, bajaste al bosque buscando algo de comer. Encontraste al niño y pensaste "¡oh que bocadillo tan delicioso! Destrozaste la tienda, la cual llevas de sombrero, y lo perseguiste hasta que quedara acorralado.

Igneel soltó una gran carcajada que resonó no en todo el ambiente, manteniéndose cuidadoso de que no cortarse el cuello debido a la gracia que le provoco el humano. Justo detrás de su cabeza, el atacante sentía que el gran dragón se burlaba de el.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto molesto.

—Tu imaginación es demasiado grande —pronuncio Igneel, reponiéndose de la risa. -Nunca paso por mi mente que un humano tuviera tan buen sentido del humor.

— ¡Estas a unos momentos de que corte tu cuello, y aun así te atreves a burlarte de mi! -expreso con ira.

—Relájate un segundo. Solo estaba echando un vistazo en este lugar, encontrándome con este pequeño mocoso, eso es todo.

El sujeto dudo por un momento al escucharlo reír, desde el principió le pareció extraño que aquel dragón se dignara a hablarle. Sin fiarse de las palabras del dragón, aparto su mirada de su arma para observar al pequeño. Analizo su rostro por un momento, si el enorme reptil lo hubiera atacado, el rostro del pequeño estaría bañado en lagrimas, reflejando una profunda desesperación.

-— ¿El dragón trato de atacarte?, Natsu. —pregunto amablemente.

El pequeño de cabellera rosada movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

Sintiendo un gran alivio en su ser, el sujeto relajo sus músculos, soltó un gran suspiro, para cruzar mirada con el enorme reptil.

—Retirare mi katana lentamente, si haces un movimiento brusco, morirás —dijo fríamente.

—Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho, además mi instinto no me advirtió de ningún peligro al momento de acercarte —una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el hocico de Igneel.

—Pareces muy seguro de ello –respondió indiferente.

—Lo estoy.

Tras dar una gran bocana da de aire, retiro despacio su arma. Doblo sus rodillas para ganar impulso, dando un enorme salto para descender del dragón, dio media vuelta en el aire, colocándose enfrente del pequeño con el filo de su arma aun apuntando al reptil.

Igneel por fin pudo visualizar al sujeto que hasta hace unos momentos lo había amenazado. Aquel tipo que rondaba entre los treinta años, miraba al dragón todavía con desconfianza. Parte de su frente era cubierta por una descuidada cabellera negra, la vestimenta que cubría su delgado pero marcado cuerpo, consistía en un pantalón negro roto que dejaba al descubierto la parte baja de la pierna izquierda. Una playera blanca sin mangas era la encargada de cubrir su torso, unas botas manchadas con fango y sangre se encargaban de cubrir sus pies.

Lo que más llamó la atención del dragón fueron tres cosas: el tatuaje rojo con forma de espada que se encontraba en su brazo derecho, la piel morena y los ojos de color café que provocaban esa intensa mirada.

— ¿Es que acaso no tienes otra mirada? —preguntó Igneel fastidiado de ser observado de esa manera.

Haxor arqueo una ceja, extrañado del comportamiento del gran reptil. Si se apoyaba en su educación como cazador, desde pequeño se le había enseñado que los dragones se consideraban por encima de todos los seres vivientes. Por lo que escuchar a ese gigantesco reptil tratar de entablar una conversación con el, contradecía todas sus creencias.

—Lo siento, pero a los de tu especie solo los puedo mirar así —comentó con indiferencia.

El dragón rojo poso su vista en la arma que sostenía el humano. Observando como su enorme ojo se reflejaba en el filo.

—Una katana -dijo señalando lo evidente. —Excelente arma para cortar mi garganta.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? —preguntó Haxor con firmeza. — ¿Porqué un dragón hablaría con alguien como yo?

Igneel soltó una ligera risa, de alguna manera le parecía divertida la insolencia de aquel sujeto. Después de unos segundos, dirigió su vista hacía el pequeño, que sujetaba con fuerza una de las piernas de su defensor, probablemente tratando de ocultar su presencia. Volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacía el adulto.

—Mi nombre es Igneel, encantado de conocerte —dijo de manera sutil.

Haxor chasqueo la lengua, pareciera que con cada palabra que decía el dragón, menos lograba comprenderlo.

— ¿A que ha venido esa presentación?

—Solo me pareció descortés platicar con un extraño —hizo una breve pausa. —¿Me vas a decir tú nombre?

—Haxor —contestó rápidamente.

Igneel suspiro aliviado, saber el nombre de aquel sujeto significaba un ligero toque de confianza por parte de ambos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? — preguntó Igneel en tono cantarín.

Natsu miró tímidamente a Haxor, en busca de alguna aprobación por parte de su defensor. El adulto le devolvió la mirada, moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

—Na...tsu -contestó con timidez.

Haxor empezó a dudar del dragón, comenzando a descartar la idea sobre las malas intenciones del reptil. De un solo movimiento, guardó su arma en su funda; dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de pelear.

— ¿Qué clase de dragón eres tú? Hablas con los humanos, te comportas amablemente —Haxor recorrió con su mirada a Igneel. —Incluso eres más pequeño que los demás de tu especie.

—El tamaño de los dragones varía con respecto a su edad.

Haxor estaba por formularle otra pregunta, cuando fue interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente de su hambriento estómago. Un segundo gruñido resonó como eco al primero, se dio vuelta comprobando que Natsu miraba al suelo sonrojado, tocándose la barriga.

Igneel que hasta ese momento no había apartado la mirada del adulto, tuvo que apartarla para evitar un incómodo momento de miradas apenadas.

— ¿Parece que tienen hambre? —el dragón río nerviosamente.

Haxor alzó la vista, mirando con furia al dragón. Igneel miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el objeto que veía el sujeto. Al darse cuenta que a el lo miraban con furia, solo pudo hacer una mueca de sorpresa.

-— ¡¿Qué!?

—Si alguien no hubiera armado un tremendo escándalo, en estos momentos Natsu y yo ya estaríamos comiendo -señaló acusador al dragón.

El dragón no supo exactamente a lo que se refería el humano, entones recordó el problemático aterrizaje que tuvo que pasar por culpa del follaje del lugar. Ciertamente había provocado un gran alboroto, intuyo que Haxor habría oído tan escándalo y preocupado decidió regresar por el pequeño.

Igneel rió nervioso al saber que todo era su culpa. Pensar que el pequeño no comería le causo cierto remordimiento de conciencia, así que decidió ayudar a las persona que hasta hace unos momento lo había amenazado. Agacho su cabeza hasta el suelo, miro a los humanos, diciéndoles con la mirada: suban.

— ¡Debes estar loco si imagino lo que nos estas sugiriendo! —exclamo Haxor al adivinar las intenciones.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —contesto con alegría el dragón. —Déjame ayudarte para que encuentres algo de alimento para el pequeño, después de todo es mi culpa.

Haxor se cruzo de brazos, pareciera que su desconfianza hacia el enorme reptil volvía a invadirlo, froto su barbilla tratando de adivinar si las intenciones de Igneel era buenas, ya que si se descuidaba por un segundo, el enorme dragón podía destrozar su cuerpo de una sola mordida. Estuvo sumido en sus pensamiento, antes de que llegara el dragón, el estaba detrás de un conejo de mediano tamaño, había tardado toda la mañana en acorralarlo y cuando por fin estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, escucho a lo lejos un gran escándalo, por obvias razones, sus primer pensamiento fue en que el pequeño estaba en peligro, dejo a un lado a su presa para acudir al rescate.

También sabía de antemano que desde que encontró a Natsu, presentaba varios signos de desnutrición. Encontrar comida en medio del bosque con un niño que se acercaba lentamente a las filas de la muerte era una tarea difícil.

Opto por aceptar la ayuda del dragón, no sin antes aclarar ciertas condiciones.

—Esta bien —se cruzo de brazos. —Pero tendrás que aceptar ciertas condiciones.

— ¡Haxor, deberías subir aquí, es muy divertido! —escucho una voz alegre.

Levanto la vista, sus ojos casi se le salieron al ver a un Natsu sonriente montado en la espalda del dragón.

—Lo has pensado demasiado —comento Igneel con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Haxor se dio una palmada en la cara, tal vez se había preocupado mucho por el niño, soltó una gran bocanada de aire para dirigirse a un lado de Natsu.

* * *

Las copas de los arboles eran cubiertas por la sobra de Igneel al momento de sobrevolar en ellas. Aferrados a sus escamas, se encontraba Haxor, quien venia incómodamente sentado debió a que el pequeño se aferraba en su cintura.

Aunque para Igneel no significaba gran cosa que el aire lo golpeara a esa velocidad, no era de la misma manera para aquellos dos humanos. Cada ves que Haxor trataba de levantar la cara, sentía que era impactado por un objeto solido, sus oídos resonaban y le costaba trabajo respirar. El vuelo afectaba de manera diferente a Natsu, ya que la piel de su rostro se había tornado pálida, casi a los tres minutos encima de emprender el vuelo, había vomitado dos veces. Al sobrevolar el bosque, había quedado inconsciente debido al mareo.

Haxor aun en ese estado, dejo soltar una carcajada, preguntándose en donde había quedado el valor que demostró el pequeño al haber montado al dragón. Su risa paro cuando sintió que algo se había infiltrado en su garganta, tocio por unos momentos, mientras saboreaba una amargura en su boca.

—Se me olvido decirles, cuidado con los insectos —comento con tranquilidad Igneel.

Un signo de enojo apareció en la cien del adulto, tratando de pensar que el reptil se había guardado el comentario esperando hasta que se tragara un insecto.

— ¿A dónde nos llevas? —pregunto con dificultad debido al viento.

—Te dije que conseguiría comida para el pequeño —contesto con fastidio. — ¿Acaso sigues sin confiar en mi?

Haxor se limito a contestar, ya que una parte de el seguía dudando de las intenciones tan nobles por parte del dragón. Por un momento se imagino a su estricto mentor, observándolo montando y entablando una conversación con una especie que debía ser aniquilada por su propia mano. Sin duda, seria perseguido por todo el país solo para ser asesinado por su mentor, ya que el viejo demostraba una gran determinación al proponerse sus objetivos.

Pudo sentir como poco a poco empezaban a perder altura. Haxor miro hacia abajo, notando como una enorme masa azul se hacia cada vez mas grande. Al descender un poco mas, se dio cuenta que estaban sobrevolando cerca de la orilla del mar.

Igneel paro en seco su marcha, provocando que sus dos acompañantes casi cayeran empujados por la impetuosa frenada. Al asegurarse que todavía seguía encima de el, prosiguió con su siguiente paso, el cual era bastante difícil, según su persona.

— ¡Sujétense lo mas fuerte que puedan! —exclamo un poco nervioso.

Haxor quien ahora sujetaba a Natsu entre sus brazos, pudo percibir cierto temor en las palabras del dragón, sabia de antemano que lo que estará planeado Igneel, iba a ser malo para ellos.

—¡Espera un momen…

Igneel descendió de una manera vertiginosa, recogió sus enormes alas, asumiendo una posición semejante a la de una flecha. Los ojos de Haxor soltaron lagrimas debido al descenso, tratándose de aferrarse junto con Natsu a las escamas lo mas fuerte que podía.

Hubo un momento en que su vida paso por enfrente de sus ojos, desde su tierna infancia, recorriendo el cruel entrenamiento del cual fue sometido por su mentor, hasta el día en que conoció al pequeño. Fue entonces cuando soltó un grito ahogado, sabiendo que pronto estaría muerto.

A escasos treinta metros del suelo, Igneel desplegó sus alas, frenando de golpe la caída. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire golpeo la arena, haciendo un profundo hueco. El dragón sonrió victorioso al saber que una parte de su aterrizaje estaba completa. Llevado por una ligera ráfaga, descendió con tranquilidad hasta casi tocar la arena. Al pisar la arena, las dos patas traseras se hundieron en ellas, provocando que perdiera la planeación y el equilibrio. Igneel junto con sus dos acompañantes, rodaron estrepitosamente por la suave superficie hasta detenerse.

—El aterrizaje no estuvo tan mal—comento un poco adolorido el dragón.

Igneel busco con la mirada a sus dos acompañantes, encontrándose varios huecos de arena, supuso de inmediato que habían sido provocados al impactarse con Natsu y Haxor.

Natsu sintió un sabor muy desagradable en su boca, al abrir los ojos sintió una molesta picazón en todo su cuerpo. La superficie donde se encontraba, la sentía suave y caliente. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un Haxor inconsciente a un lado de el. Arrastro sus pies hasta llegar a su lado, sacudiéndose con molestia la arena que se había alojado en su rosado cabello. Tomo uno de los brazos de su protector y comenzó a sacudirlo para ver si lo hacia reaccionar.

Haxor abrió sus ojos, sorprendiendo al pequeño. Se reincorporó de manera relampagueante, posicionándose a un lado de Igneel con la punta de su katana apuntando a su garganta.

— ¡Maldito dragón, di tus ultimas palabras! —dijo Haxor bastante enojado.

—Creo que estas exagerando la situación —comento sin preocupación el dragón. -De cualquier manera, siguen vivos.

Una rabia incontenible sintió Haxor al escuchar el tono de tranquilidad de Igneel, de alguna manera le parecía irritante la naturalidad con que decía esas palabras. Se pregunto como era posible tanta irresponsabilidad por parte de lo que creía que era una maquina de matar.

Escupió en el suelo para desechar los rastros de arena que aun se alojaban en su boca. Guardo su arma de un solo movimiento, devuelta a su funda.

— ¿Porqué nos has traído aquí?

Igneel rodo los ojos, candado de que le hicieran la misma pregunta. Dio un largo suspiro, cuestionándose si el humano que se encontraba enfrente de el, tendría algún tipo de enfermedad que ocasionara esa irritante falta de memoria.

—Ya te lo he dicho —comento con cansancio. —Los traje aquí para que pudieran ingerir alimento con facilidad.

-— ¿Y como piensas pescar?, ¿acaso te meterás a nadar y pescaras con tu boca?

El dragón ignoro se dirigió al mar, ignorando las preguntas del sujeto. Pisaba con cuidado la blanda superficie, pues no quería volver a hundirse y parecer un idiota enfrente del pequeño. Pensando en Natsu, lo busco con la mirada, encontrándolo sacando la arena que se había infiltrado en sus maltrechas botas.

Soltó una leve risa al observar tal escena, la inocencia del pequeño le parecía adorable. Sabiendo su ubicación, redirigió su vista al mar azul, encontrando con su radio de visión, algunas gaviotas que sobrevolaban el lugar. Pensó en lanzarles una gran bola de fuga, así sus acompañantes gozarían de una rostizada comida, pero recordó que su aliento de dragón aun era muy inestable, si se descuidaba, podría herir de paso al pequeño y al molesto adulto.

Opto por dejar tranquilas a las aves y concentrarse en su plan inicial, cazar un gran pescado para el alimento. Al llegar a la orilla del mar, pudo sentir como el agua salada tocaba una de sus patas, esa sensación le pareció agradable. Recuerdos lejanos comenzaron a invadirlo, recordando la última vez que estuvo en la orilla del mar, cuando aun era un cachorro.

— ¿Qué tanto haces ahí? —escucho a Haxor quejarse.

—Solo espera —contesto con fastidio.

Igneel se dio media vuelta, quedando de espalda hacia el mar. Con lentitud retrocedió, sumergiendo su cola el agua. Pasaron unos segundos cuando decidió poner en marcha el plan, comenzó a mover su cola de un lado a otro, formando una pequeña marea. Miro al humano que tanto lo cuestionaba, Haxor lo miraba igual al quien hace cosas pervertidas enfrente de alguien.

— ¡¿Y esa mirada a que se debe?! —pregunto con enojo el dragón.

Haxor desvió la mirada e hizo un gesto de no haber oído la queja. Igneel se sonrojo un poco, tanto había planeado no quedar en ridículo frente al pequeño, que se olvido por completo de su acompañante.

Estaba por dirigirse y explicarle todo al humano, cuando sintió unos filosos dientes hundirse en la extremidad sumergida. Igneel soltó un gran gruñido provocado por el dolor. Pudo sentir que una fuerza jalaba su cola desde lo profundo del mar. Casi repuesto del dolor, extendió sus alas, provocando un empuje al aletearlas.

Un enorme pescado emergió del mar, todavía mordiendo la cola del reptil. Igneel molesto con la insistencia del ser acuático, sacudió su cola hasta librarse de las fauces del pescado, que salió proyectado tres metros en la arena donde con fuertes espasmos, murió asfixiado.

—Ahí esta su comida —comento el dragón, lamiéndose su cola.

Haxor se acerco para asegurarse si en verdad el enorme pescado que doblaba su tamaño estaba realmente muerto. Tras darle tres patadas y no obtener ninguna respuesta, le hizo una seña a Natsu para que pudiera acercarse.

El pequeño se acerco, asombrándose por el tamaño de lo que había cazado el dragón. Con un entusiasmo en sus ojos, miro al dragón, que todavía se seguía lamiendo su extremidad.

— ¡Increíble, eres genial, Igneel!

Igneel detuvo su auto curación, para observar por un segundo al pequeño que le sonreía con admiración. Una cálida sensación en su pecho lo invadió al momento. Realmente supo en ese instante que su instinto no le había fallado. Soltó un resoplido, tratando de ocultar el afecto que comenzaba a tener hacia el pequeño.

En las cercanías, Haxor miraba la escena, intuyendo de inmediato lo que sucedía.

— ¡Dragón, ayúdame a encender fuego! –grito lo suficientemente fuerte.

El reptil asintió, agradeciéndole en sus pensamientos al humano por haberlo ayudado a salir de ese momento de cercanía con el pequeño.

—Te ayudare a buscar leñas y algunas piedras para que puedas iniciar el fuego.

Igneel pasó a un lado del adulto. Haxor se extraño de sus palabras, preguntándose para que las piedras y la madera. Antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, lo sujeto de su cola.

— ¿Qué sucede? —comento Igneel disimulando el dolor debido al agarre de su parte herida por la mordida.

—Perdona si me equivoco —hizo una pausa. — ¿Eres un dragón?

-— ¡Que pregunta mas estúpida, claro que soy uno! —respondió algo confundido.

Haxor entre cerro sus ojos, rascándose la sien, tratando de recuperar un poco de paciencia.

—Entonces, ¡¿para que quieres madera?! —exclamo enojado. — ¡Eres un maldito dragón, puedes escupir fuego e incinerar lo que te de la gana. Dudo mucho que no puedas encender una fogata sin necesitar madera!

Igneel tocio un poco para mantener la compostura, desvió su mirada para evitar la vergüenza al encontrase con los ojos del humano.

— Lo que pasa es que…

Las últimas palabras que dijo resultaron incompresibles para Haxor, ya que Igneel las pronuncio en un volumen bastante bajo, casi como un leve murmullo.

—No entendí lo ultimo, podrías repetirlo —se acerco mas al hocico del dragón para escuchar mejor.

—Es que yo…

Haxor siguió sin escuchar la oración, ya que Igneel gruño levemente, volviendo a apartar la mirada del humano. Comenzaba a volver a perder la paciencia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el dragón trataba de ocultar algo.

—Escúchame, Igneel —dijo indiferente. —Lo que me este ocultando no puede ser tan malo, así que deja de perder el tiempo, y dime tu excusa de una vez.

—Yo…no…he dominado…mi aliento de dragón.

— ¿No has dominado tu aliento de dragón? —repitió Haxor lo que había escuchado.

Se cruzo de brazos, analizando la oración, se atrevió a pensar que tal vez había escuchado mal. Pero al mirar la vergüenza por parte de Igneel, supo de inmediato que no había error.

Una gran carcajada resonó en toda la playa, tal grande fue el estallido de risa, que Haxor le empezó a doler el estomago. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ser, mientras caía a la suave arena gozando de aquel momento tan divertido.

— ¡Quieres parar de reírte! —exclamo furioso el dragón.

—Eso intento —dijo entre risas. —Pero es que, saber que un dragón no ha podido dominar su aliento. ¡Suena tan estúpido! —volvió a estallar en risa.

Igneel se giro ofendido, aunque en gran parte no podía culparlo. Igneel acababa de cumplir ciento cuarenta y nueve años, estaba a punto de llegar a la etapa conocida por los humanos como adultez. Además, nunca había escuchado de un dragón que a esa edad no tuviera su característico aliento de dragón.

Sin duda, aunque ese tipo de cosas le preocupaban, sabía que tarde o temprano lo adquiriría la suficiente paciencia para poder dominarlo, solo esperaba que los demás de su especie no se enteraran de esto.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo observar ni sentir el momento en que choco con unas palmeras. Al observarlas mejor, supo que servirían para poder encender el fuego. De un solo golpe, las tiro y las recogió con su hocico.

— ¡Eres muy fuerte, Igneel! —escucho la voz de Natsu provenir de su espalda.

— ¿En que momento te subiste en mi? —pregunto, observando unos pequeños mechones rosados sobresalir de su lomo.

—Fue cuando te diste la vuelta, mientras Haxor se burlaba de tu incapacidad por dominar el fuego.

—Con decirme lo de la media vuela, era más que suficiente —comento el dragón deprimido.

— ¿En serio no puedes?

Igneel no podría estar mas contento, ahora también tendría que aguantar las burlas por parte del pequeño humano.

— ¡Adelante, tu también búrlate! —comento con sarcasmo.

— ¿Porqué debería? —pregunto con inocencia. —Si tú y yo al menos nos parecemos en algo.

El dragón no pudo comprender lo último. Natsu con extrema precaución, bajo de su ser, para colocarse justo enfrente de Igneel. Sujeto su delgada camisa, levantándosela y dejando al descubierto su torso.

—Mira —dijo Natsu alegremente.

Igneel abrió los ojos por completo al observar mejor la parte descubierta del pequeño. Fue tan grande su asombro, que abrió su boca, dejando caer los troncos en la suave arena.

— ¡¿Qué…demonios…te…ha sucedido?! —comento sin salir de su asombró.

— ¡Natsu, ven aquí de inmediato!

Haxor apareció justo detrás de ellos, con semblante serio. Natsu solo parpadeo confundido, desde el tiempo que conocía a aquel hombre, nunca lo había visto con esa cara. Pensó que tal ves había echo algo malo para hacerlo enojar, así que solo se limito a asentir y caminar hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¡Cierra esa hocico y apresúrate! —ordeno Haxor, tomando de la mano al pequeño.

* * *

Una fogata ardía en medio de la playa, en sus alrededores se encontraban restos de pescados que lentamente eran calcinados por las llamas. Natsu dormía tranquilamente, recostado en las piernas de su protector, aun sosteniendo los huesos que había llevado a su boca cuando devoraba parte del pescado.

Igneel miraba la incesante llama, hipnotizado por un momento al escuchar la leña crujir, enfrente de el se encontraba Haxor, que lo miraba con curiosidad. El dragón dudo por un segundo en apartar la mirada del fuego y preguntarle lo que hasta hace unas horas rondaba por su cabeza.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo —comento el humano con seriedad.

Igneel levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de firmeza del aquel hombre.

-— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? -—pregunto con la misma seriedad.

El dragón recordó el justo momento en que Natsu levanto su ropaje. Una gran cicatriz empezaba desde su pecho hasta descender en sus costillas, era notable que había sido cerrada hace poco. Pero lo que mas perturbaba era unas pequeñas manchas que daban señal de infección, rodear parte de la cicatriz.

—No lo se —Haxor alzo sus hombros. —Pasaba por un pueblo devastado, y encontré a Natsu mal herido. Cosí esa horrible herida, pero sin los cuidados adecuados, contrajo una infección.

Igneel pudo notar en ese momento, la gran amargura con la que el humano pronunciaba esas palabras. Haxor apretó sus puños contra la arena, tratando de manejar aquella impotencia que recorría su ser.

—Aunque la guerra contra los dragones haya acabado, aun sigue cobrándose victimas inocentes —comento, lanzando un puñado de arena hacia la fogata.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —pregunto el dragón, tras dudar un momento.

—La infección avanza rápidamente, tal vez unos seis meses —contesto, apretando su cuerpo con el del pequeño.

El dragón solo pudo agachar la cabeza al oír tan devastadoras noticias, aunque no tenia nada que ver con lo que le paso al pequeño, sabia muy bien que su especie era en parte responsable al momento de iniciar la guerra.

La guerra entre humanos y dragones que había finalizado hace apenas dos años, cuya duración fue de cinco, había devastado la mayor parte de Fiore. El país apenas estaba comenzando por su proceso de reconstrucción hecha por los sobrevivientes de esta, ya que sin duda alguna, seria un proceso largo. Aunque la mayoría de los dragones se habían retirado del campo de batalla, aun quedaban humanos que se dedicaban a aprovecharse de los más débiles, entre los cuales se encontraban, desertores del ejército, caza recompensas y por supuesto los temibles dragonslayer.

En ese momento Igneel recordó la forma de ataque de Haxor, sin duda quería curiosidad sobre el hombre, ya que desde pequeño se le enseño a temerles.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia, Haxor?

Haxor se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la pregunta, levanto la mirada para observar a aquel extraño dragón. Siempre pensaba que esos reptiles solo se dedicaban a matar humanos, fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que Igneel rompía con todo ese estereotipo. De algún modo, comenzaba a tenerle confianza.

Mi historia es igual a la de los demás sujetos durante la guerra. Fue educado para matar dragones por mi maestro, unos años después de que mis padres fueran asesinados. Al acabar la guerra yo ya no tenía propósito, así que vague por todo el país, y después encontré a Natsu.

— ¿Por qué lo salvaste? –pregunto Igneel, dándose cuenta que había sido muy imprudente. —Lo siento, no tienes que…

—Descuida —interrumpió. —Realmente no lo se. Creo que en el fondo de mi ser, solo quería tener una familia, vi al pequeño y por un momento me refleje en el, sin familia, herido por la guerra, abandonado por el mundo—volvió a mirar al dragón. —La guerra solo ocasiona dolor, uno se asquea de toda esa mierda.

Haxor alzo la vista, contemplando por unos segundos el vasto cielo cubierto por la noche. Varias estrellas comenzaban a brillar, dándole una vista espectacular. Se reincorporo lentamente, tratando de no despertar al pequeño. Tenerlo durmiendo en sus brazos, había provocado que sus músculos de entumieran.

Una almohada fabricada por las hojas de las palmeras, hecha por si mismo, se encontraba a un lado de el. Recostó a Natsu en ella, para que pudiera descansar mejor. Haxor se sentó en posición de loto para seguir con la charla.

—Un día me desperté deseando lo más sencillo del mundo, quería una vida normal y tal ves tener una familia.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu maestro? —Igneel volvió a preguntar de manera imprudente.

—Ese viejo —la mirada de Haxor se lleno de melancolía. —Lo único que le importaba era matar dragones, nunca demostró ninguna clase de afecto por mí.

Igneel estaba por formularle otra pregunta, pero decidió no hacerlo. Por el momento sabia lo necesario de el. Además, que Haxor respondiera a sus preguntas, significaba confianza por parte de ambos.

—Ya te conté mi historia, ahora quiero escuchar la tuya —Haxor se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qué deseas saber?

—Todavía no has contestado las preguntas que te hice hace apenas unas horas –Haxor se reclino un poco hacia el dragón. — ¿Qué tramas y porque has hablado con nosotros?

Igneel suspiro, realmente no tenia una respuesta concreta. Decir que solo había seguido su instinto no era una respuesta que Haxor aceptaría.

—Supongo que yo tampoco lo se. Creo que al igual que tu, estaba cansado.

— ¿Cansado? –pregunto, arqueando una ceja. —Eres un dragón, eres más poderoso que nosotros, estas casi en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

—Son cosas de dragones que no entenderías. Vivir bajo unas estúpidas leyes que solo te limitan. Yo no quería esa vida, así que solo seguí mi instinto y encontré al pequeño.

Haxor escucho con atención la respuesta de Igneel. Tras analizarla, comenzó a reír lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar al pequeño. Al reponerse se encontró al dragón mirándolo como diciéndole: ¿a que ha venido eso?

—Parece que ambos deseábamos lo mismo–comento alegremente. —Parece sin darse cuenta, Natsu ha hecho posible nuestro encuentro, amigo.

Igneel abrió los ojos completamente, escuchar a aquel rígido hombre llamarlo amigo, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

— ¿Amigo?

—Ahora me he dado cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes. Ya que ambos buscábamos lo mismo, cambiar las cosas. Dejar de estar atados a estúpidas reglas y vivir como uno eligiera. Si compartimos el mismo sueño, eso nos convierte en amigos.

El dragón soltó una pequeña risa, por primera ves en su vida había encontrado a alguien que pensaba lo mismo que el. Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento que tanto tiempo espero, de romper esa ley en contra de los humanos para sacar el mayor potencial de las dos especies. Se recordó mentalmente restregarle a su amiga Granadine que se había equivocado.

— (Espera un momento) –se dijo a si mismo. -¡Haxor, tengo una grandiosa idea!

El humano lo miro con curiosidad, mientras Igneel sonreía triunfante. Con unos ojos rebosantes llenos de esperanza, que miraban al pequeño dormir tranquilamente.

—Creo saber quien puede curar a Natsu.

* * *

El sol salía desde el horizonte, haciendo desaparecer la penumbra de la noche. El graznido de las aves que devoraban los restos del enorme pescado, despertó al pequeño. Pasaron unos segundos antes que los ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la luz del sol. Natsu dio un gran bostezo para buscar con la mirada a sus dos acompañantes. Encontró el brazo de Haxor rodeándolo de la cintura, junto con un ala de Igneel que los cubría a ambos.

Con esfuerzos se pudo zafar del incomodo agarre por parte de su protector. Miro detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba la fogata, encontrando en su lugar cenizas. Medito por unos segundos, de alguna manera tenia que aportar ayuda a sus dos amigos, así llego a la conclusión de merodear en sus alrededores en busca de leña, para el desayuno.

Silenciosamente se escabullo entre el dragón, poniendo marcha hacia el otro extremo, donde Igneel había derribado las palmeras. Tardo menos de cinco minutos en llegar, cientos de palmeras se hallaban frente a su vista.

— ¿Me pregunto si de un golpe la derribare? —ladeo la cabeza. —¡Aquí voy!

Natsu comenzó a hacer un pequeño calentamiento en sus puños. Ya preparado su puño, visualizo el centro de la palmera. Soltó el golpe rápidamente, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de impactar. Por unos instantes, el lugar se oscureció, miro hacia arriba, contemplando como un enorme ser descendía directo hacia el. Un enorme aleteo resonó. Ya estando mas cerca del suelo, Natsu distinguió la forma de un dragón.

— ¡Igneel, por aquí! —grito entusiasmado de ver despierto al dragón.

La bestia se dejo caer estrepitosamente, levantando la arena. Cuando Natsu por fin pudo ver bien, se dio cuenta aquella criatura era mas grande que su amigo, no solo eso, sus escamas eran de un color diferente. Los ojos de aquel dragón, reflejaban un odio incontenible hacia el pequeño.

Igneel se despertó al oír el estruendo, abrió por completo sus ojos al momento de que su instinto le dijo que el lugar ya no era seguro para ambos humanos. Busco a sus compañeros, solo encontrando a Haxor.

— ¡Haxor, despierta ¿Dónde esta Natsu? —pregunto con desesperación.

—Debió de ir al baño, no te preocupes —comento taciturno. —Ahora déjame dormir.

— ¡No lo entiendes, hay otro dragón cerca de este lugar!

Bastaron estas palabras para que el sueño del sujeto de desvaneciera por completo, rápidamente se reincorporo. Lo primero que tomo fue su arma blanca, mirando alerta en todas direcciones.

— ¡Iré a buscar a Natsu, tu quédate aquí! —comento el dragón.

— ¡Si, claro, esperare paciente! —comento con sarcasmo.

Haxor salió corriendo en busca del pequeño. Igneel trato de detenerlo, pero recordó con que clase de sujeto estaba hablando, el humano era un dragonslayer, entrenado para matar. Aunque reflejaba algo de alivio al saber que no tendría que preocuparse, decidió olfatear el ambiente para saber de que dragón se trataba. Un gran escalofrió recorrió todo su ser al distinguir ese olor a muerte.

— ¡Acnologia! —murmuro asustado.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar todas las emociones que lo invadían en aquel momento. Extendió sus alas, emprendiendo vuelo, maldiciendo el momento y preguntándose el motivo por el cual ese sanguinario dragón se encontraba en ese lugar.

Natsu pudo sentir el calor de la pesada respiración de aquella criatura, ese sonido que provocaba al exhalar, era intimidante. Era observado por la penetrante mirada del dragón. El pequeño claramente oyó una voz que le decía "corre, el es peligroso". Trato de mover sus músculos sin obtener respuesta, estaba paralizado del miedo.

—Hola —articulo con dificultad. —¿Eres amigo de Igneel?

Acnologia dio un gran rugido, una gran corriente de aire salió de su boca junto con un ruido ensordecedor. Natsu fue arrastrado por la corriente mientras cubría sus oídos. Al momento de cesar el ruido, pudo sentir como algo impactaba con su pequeño cuerpo desde sus costillas, mandándolo a volar varios metros. Antes de perder la consciencia, escupió sangre, mientras veía la cola de aquella bestia regresar desde atrás.

El dragón del apocalipsis saboreaba el momento, aun no tenia claro como acabar con esa insignificante vida. Desde su punto de vista, los humanos eran imperfectos, consideraba una ofensa tener que compartir el mismo mundo. Camino lentamente hacia el pequeño malherido, ya había decidió como acabar con el, con uno solo de sus rugidos, extinguiría cualquier signo de existencia del pequeño.

A pocos centímetros del cuerpo, olfateo el ambiente, sonrió maliciosamente mientras movía su cuello a un lado para evadir una filosa punta. Su olfato no lo podía engañar, desde el momento que había aterrizado pudo saber que otro humano se encontraba junto con un dragón.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo con estos humanos, Igneel? —comento con una voz escalofriante.

Acnologia levanto la vista, para encontrarse con Igneel sobrevolando la zona. El dragón al ver que había sido descubierto, decidió bajar y confrontar a lo que alguna vez fue su amigo.

—No tengo por que darte ninguna explicación.

Igneel aterrizo ante enfrente de el, extendiendo completamente sus alas, cubriendo a los dos humanos de la mirada asesina del dragón.

—Bien, entonces supongo que no te molestaras cuando acabe con ellos —comento con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

— ¡Aléjate de ellos! —exclamo con furia.

El dragón del apocalipsis comenzó a reír, Igneel tomaba esa expresión como algo escalofriante.

—Igneel, tu ingenuidad me divierte. Nosotros somos dragones, las criaturas mágicas más poderosas. En cambio, mira a los humanos, tan frágiles y corrompibles. No merecen su propia existencia.

Igneel sabia que era caso perdido discutir con Acnologia. El desde hace mucho se había creado su propia moral, nada podía parecerlo cambiar de opinión. Echo un vistazo hacia atrás, viendo como Haxor corría a socorrer a un maltrecho Natsu. Ver al su pequeño amigo en esas condiciones lo hizo enfurecer. Aquel chico nunca hizo nada malo para merecer la furia del dragón negro.

— ¡Te matare! —dijo decisivo mientras prestaba sus colmillos.

— ¡Esto es increíble, les has tomado cariño! — comento Acnologia con sarcasmo. —Veamos si eres…

El dragón negro no pudo a completar la frase, ya que en esos momentos, Igneel salto dispuesto a atacarlo. Gracias a las experiencias en sus anteriores batallas, Acnologia pudo desviar aquellas mandíbulas gigantes que iban directo a su cuello. Con una de sus garras, rasguño la yugular de Igneel, azotándolo el la arena con su otra pata.

—Pequeña cría. ¿Quién crees que soy? —Acnologia comenzó a ejercer presión en la cabeza del dragón con su garra.

Sintiendo un ligero cambio en la corriente de aire, el dragón del apocalipsis soltó al dragón de su agarre, para evadir por segunda ocasión el ataque del sujeto armado.

— ¿Estas bien, Igneel? —pregunto Haxor un poco preocupado.

Igneel vio un poco de sangre caer desde su garganta, se reprendió por haberse sido tan descuidado, ya que Acnologia no perdonaba esa clase de errores. Por un momento, se vio opacado por la enorme sombra del dragón negro. Un simple novato contra un veterano de guerra, todo apuntaba a que el enorme dragón saldría victorioso.

—Haxor —le susurró al humano. —Tienes que largarte de aquí, tratare de distraerlo lo más que pueda, huye con Natsu y traten de sobrevivir.

El humano arqueo una ceja al oír la extraña petición del dragón. Sonrió ligeramente, dedicándola una señal ofensiva con uno de sus dedos a Igneel.

— ¿De que estas hablando, estúpido dragón? —Igneel mostro sorpresa ante su respuesta. —Yo soy un dragonslayer.

— ¡Estúpido! —exclamo el dragón con enojo. —Lo importante aquí es quien sobrevivirá, lo que mas deseo es que mis dos amigos lo hagan.

—Igneel, ¿sabes lo que yo deseo? —comento con seriedad. —Deseo ser querido por alguien, el solo saber que abandone a un amigo solo para que el pudiera protegerme, me enferma. Además, ¿crees que seré capaz de decirle a Natsu, que hui solo para salvar nuestro pellejo? Esa no es la enseñanza que quiero heredarle. ¡Si eres un dragonslayer, muere como uno!

El dragón supo que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya que la mirada de aquel hombre, reflejaba seguridad.

Haxor coloco su katana por delante de el, dispuesto a atacar.

— ¡Patético! —exclamo con furia Acnologia. — ¡Unir fuerzas con un humano, es realmente patético!

El dragón del apocalipsis se movió con una velocidad extraordinaria, soltando un poderoso zarpazo al humano. Haxor evadió, quedando solo con un ligero rasguño en su playera.

Igneel decidió no perder el tiempo, lanzándose también al ataque, se paro en dos patas para sujetar al dragón negro, arrastrándolo en la arena. Paro su marcha, sujetándolo del cuello.

— ¡Ahora, Haxor! —exclamo.

El asesino de dragones no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de su amigo. Tomo carrera desde lo lejos, saltando y dirigiendo su espada hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Acnologia rugió ferozmente, su cuerpo expulso una corriente de aire que mando a volar a Haxor. Llamas negras comenzaron a emanar de su cuerpo, provocando que Igneel se quemara y lo soltara debido al dolor. Levantando una de sus enormes patas, dio un poderoso golpe al dragón rojo, mandándolo a volar a casi unos metros de su compañero.

Igneel se reincorporo, saboreando su propia sangre que brotaba de su hocico. A un lado, Haxor también se levanto, dispuesto a seguir luchando

—Casi lo atrapamos —comento para alentar a Igneel.

—Atacar al azar no nos servirá de nada, ¿tienes algún plan?

—Por supuesto —Haxor levanto el pulgar. —Yo atacare sus patas, cuando sea vulnerable, acabalo.

—Es un plan muy arriesgado. —comento con pesimismo.

Haxor dio un pequeño suspiro, esperando el momento justo. Echo a correr hacia Acnologia después de unos segundos. El dragón del apocalipsis al ver que se aproximaba, abrió sus enormes fauces. Desde la profundidad de su garganta comenzó a formarse una bola de fuego negra, que salió disparada al humano. Haxor coloco su espada por delante de el, cortando el taque del dragón por la mitad, abriéndose paso entre el fuego.

—Ya te tengo —susurro con confianza.

Con toda la fuerza de su ser, hizo un pequeño corte en la pata delantera del dragón. Se deslizo por debajo del dragón, sacando unas pequeñas dagas de su pantalón. Gracias al impulso que tomo, incrusto las dagas en una de las patas traseras.

Acnologia rugió de dolor, perdió el equilibrio y cayo pesadamente hacia un costado.

-— ¡Ahora! —grito Haxor.

Igneel asintió. Tomo impulso con sus alas directo al dragón. En el trayecto, sus garras fueron cubiertas en fuego.

— ¡Garra de hierro del dragón de fuego!

El golpe impacto directamente en el pecho de dragón negro. Atravesándolo limpiamente. Acnologia volvió a rugir, escupiendo un poco de sangre morada. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el resto de su cuerpo cayera en el suelo.

— ¡Lo logramos! —grito Haxor de felicidad.

—Eso parece —Igneel retiro la garra del cuerpo. —Me sorprende que alguien como tu sepa con exactitud los nervios principales de los de mi raza.

—Cualquier principiante sabe que lo primero que se debe de atacar son las patas, por eso debemos saber donde esta ubicado cada…

Una respiración comenzó a escucharse por detrás de Igneel, ambos voltearon sin creer lo que estaban viendo. Acnologia había sobrevivido a ese golpe mortal y estaba comenzando a reincorporarse.

—Ese fue un golpe muy débil —comentó con pesadez el dragón negro. —Es una pena que no hayas tocado ningún punto vital. Un verdadero ataque, ¡es así!

Acnologia imito el ataque de Igneel. El dragón rojo no pudo evadir del todo el ataque, ya que una de sus garras rasgo la parte inferior de su rostro. Escamas ensangrentadas volaron al piso, manchando la arena. Igneel se revolcó en el piso debido al intenso dolor.

Acnologia miro con desprecio al dragón, levanto lentamente su garra encendida, era el golpe final para acabar con la vida del dragón.

— ¡Muere! —grito con maldad.

Unas pequeñas detonaciones se hicieron presentes en pata trasera, provocando que cayera y desviara su golpe. El humano agradeció no haber gastado sus ultimas lacrimas explosivas, ya que le habían servido de utilidad.

Haxor se volvió a lanzar en contra del dragón. Provocandole un corte vertical cerca del ojo izquierdo de acnologia.

— ¡Igneel!

El dragón rojo reaccionó en cuanto oyo el grito del humano. Solo tenía una sola oportunidad de matar al dragón, tendría que usar su máximo ataque. Giró para golpear con su cola a Acnologia. El dragón negro quedo semi noqueado. Igneel abrió su boca por completo, tratando de apuntar correctamente. Cerró los ojos, tratando de que todo saliera bien.

Un potente aliento de dragón rojo salió expulsado de su boca, impactando en contra de Acnologia.

Una gran explosión se dio en el lugar, provocando que Haxor y Natsu salieran volando varios metros hacía atrás. Acnologia rugia con dolor mientras caía envuelto en una nube de polvo.

Igneel fue el primero en reaccionar, sus oidos le zumbaban. Se encontro con la nube de polvo que aún envolvia a su enemigo.

— ¡Natsu, Haxor! —grito en busca de respuesta.

Una mano emergió desde la arena. Igneel al verla, corrió para confirmar de quien se trataba. Escarbó hasta que Haxor fue desenterrado con Natsu en sus brazos. Igneel sintió un gran alivio al ver que no habían salido dañado por su imperfecto ataque.

—Pensé que no habías dominado tu aliento —comento Haxor, escupiendo arena de su boca.

—Solo fue suerte el que haya salido tan perfecto.

— ¡Aun no puedo creer que ambos derrotáramos al dragón del apocalipsis! –miro al lugar donde se encontraba el cadáver de Acnologia. —Hacemos un gran equipo.

—Después celebraremos nuestra victoria, ahora la prioridad es otra.

El dragón rojo comenzaba a ver borroso, claras señales de que aquel brutal golpe que había recibido, comenzaba a tener efectos negativos en su cuerpo. Igneel miro con preocupación al pequeño. Con su agudo oído, podía escuchar como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a debilitarse. Sabía que debían darse prisa o seria demasiado tarde. Por un momento, pensó las palabras que le diría a su amiga cuando se enterara que había asesinado a uno de los suyos. Desecho ese pensamiento, ya se encargaría después de los problemas futuros.

— ¡Vayamos con Granadine! —comento con firmeza.

—Ese fue el plan desde un principio.

Igneel se agacho, para que Haxor pudiera montarlo junto con el pequeño. Solo esperaba tener suficiente conciencia para a completar el viaje.

Estando a punto de despejar, pudo escuchar como un leve gemido comenzaba a transformarse en un rugido. Miro hacia atrás, notando que la arena comenzaba a elevarse de manera antinatural, mientras una enorme sombra resurgía de ella.

— ¡Imposible! — comento atónito.

De la espesa nube de polvo, unas enormes alas negras emergieron, haciéndola desaparecer con sus grandes aleteos. Unos ojos brillantes se posaron en aquel trió, el lugar quedo en silencio por un momento, solo para que un gran rugido lo remplazara.

Acnologia se encontraba de pie, jadeando pesadamente, enseñando sus enormes colmillos.

— ¡Basta de juegos! —exclamo furioso. — ¡Muere con tus preciados humanos!

El dragón del apocalipsis emprendió vuelo. Deteniéndose a gran altura, contemplo el lugar, sin apartar la mirada de Igneel. A esa altura parecían simples como el los consideraba, simples insectos. Abrió su enorme boca, un enorme rayo comenzó a formarse en ella.

— ¡Ese ataque, tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

Igneel trato de emprender vuelo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Acnologia disparo su aliento de dragón. Este cayó con una increíble velocidad, impactando contra la tierra, generando una gran explosión. Haxor, Igneel y Natsu desaparecieron en esta.

Lo ultimo que pudo observar Acnologia antes de marcharse volando, fueron los restos que quedaban de aquella isla. Sin ninguna señal de sobrevivientes, justo como cualquier lugar por donde pasaba aquel dragón apocalíptico.

**M e pregunto, ¿de donde habré sacado este final de capitulo? Iniciando el año y yo aquí publicando la esperada historia de mis seguidores (digan que la estaban esperando y si no, me deprimiré)**

**Quiero agradecerles que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, así como un agradecimiento a mis lectores más fieles que siempre me dejan su opinión. Esta historia se dividirá en diferentes arcos y mini arcos argumentales, el primero como ustedes han leido se llamara "Orígenes secretos", tengo pensado que dure tres partes. Pero por no estar seguro, esperen más de este arco.**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿les gusto la pelea entre Igneel y Haxor vs Acnologia?, se que fue muy corta, y soy un poco nuevo en esto de las peleas. Así que háganme saber en que puedo mejorar en este aspecto y en la historia en general.**

**Además, ¡les tengo una sorpresa! Redobles por favor (sonido de tambores), el capítulo todavía no acaba.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a la hermosa puesta de sol. Aunque la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearla, Granadine seguía reluciendo gracias a sus hermosas escamas blancas. Justo frente a ella, se encontraba un Igneel con heridas de muerte, pero lo que en verdad le perturbó, fue observar a dos humanos siendo cubiertos por sus garras. Los miro indiferente, dando media vuelta, ignorando el hecho que unos de sus amigos en poco tiempo morirían.

—Maldita, ¿a dónde te diriges? —murmuro Igneel con dificultad.

Granadine hizo caso omiso al comentario, siguiendo su marcha hacia el profundo bosque.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, por favor, cura a este humano. —volvió a susurrar.

La dragona blanca volteo, por un momento, observo las heridas del dragón. Presentaba una gran herida en su rostro y en su yugular, lo que provocaba que perdiera mucha sangre, una parte de su cola había desaparecido. Las escamas de su espalda, junto con sus alas estaban completamente quemadas, casi daba por hecho que Igneel jamás volvería a volar.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? —pregunto con indiferencia. —Uno de esos humanos huele a sangre de dragón.

—Por favor, cúralos -dijo con dificultad.

Granadine ocultó su sorpresa, era a raro que Igneel pidiera algo amablemente, ella lo consideraba como un dragón que tomaba todo a la fuerza, sin preguntarle a alguien. Igneel volvió a insistir en que los curara, entre cerrando los ojos, debido al cansancio.

—Suficiente. —interrumpió Granadine. —Conoces las reglas, nada de interactuar con humanos. Además, difícilmente podre curarte a ti.

— ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?, ¡eres la maldita dragona celestial, puedes curar lo que sea! —exclamó con enojo.

Ella lo observaba indiferente, tendría que abrirle los ojos a Igneel sobre la condición de aquel pequeño.

—El pequeño tiene múltiples hemorragias internas, incluso tu puedes oler su sangre, además tiene casi todos los huesos rotos. ¿Dame una buena razón para curar a alguien que acompaña a un asesino?

Igneel bajo la mirada, aquellas palabras por parte de Granadine lo habían arrumbado. Uso su cuerpo como escudo contra el ataque de Acnologia y termino cargándolos hasta ese lugar solo para escuchar a su amiga negarse ante su petición.. Observo como Granadine se acercaba, para curar sus heridas. Casi al borde de aceptar la cruel verdad, escucho una débil voz.

—Granadine —Haxor se reincorporo lentamente. —Te lo pido, por favor, salva al pequeño.

La dragona celestial soltó un bufido, mirando con indiferencia al humano.

—Un dragonslayer pidiéndole ayuda a un dragón, eso es tan patético —comento, reanudando la marcha hacia su amigo.

—Tienes razón, soy patético —dijo con un hilo de voz que la dragona pudo escuchar perfectamente. — Un asesino de dragones que no pudo vencer a uno, alguien que no pudo proteger a sus compañeros, un humano que le salvo la vida a un pequeño solo para no poder cuidarlo y verlo morir. ¡Soy patético!

Haxor termino de decir estas palabras con una gran amargura y opresión en su pecho. Golpeo en la espera tierra tratando de liberar su frustración. Igneel solo podía observar como su nuevo amigo se hundía lentamente en la desesperación. Mientras que Granadine se mantenía sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Solo soy un estúpido humano que ha cometido muchos errores, pero aun así, ¿acaso una vida inocente debe pagar por ello?

—Los humanos son la única especie que sobrevalora su propia existencia ¿Qué tiene él de especial? —dijo con indiferencia, señalando al pequeño.

— ¡Dale una oportunidad al pequeño! —exclamo Haxor con desesperación, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Arrodillándote frente a un dragón, ¿Dónde a quedado tu orgullo, dragonslayer? —pregunto Granadine con burla.

—Si tengo que renunciar a el para salvarle la vida a Natsu, entonces lo hare con la cabeza en alto —contesto con seguridad.

Granadine vio algo diferente en aquel humano que jamás había visto antes. Esa determinación de sacrificar lo que sea con tal de salvar al ser querido, era casi imposible encontrar a un humano así. Lo medito por uno segundos, romper una de las leyes más importantes que regían su especie para salvar a un pequeño desconocido, no era una idea completamente de su agrado.

—Ahora entiendo el porque lo trajiste, Igneel —Granadine miro a su amigo caído. —Tiene la misma estúpida determinación que tú.

El dragón rojo soltó un gruñido de molestia.

—Dragonslayer, mi magia de dragones solo puede curar a los de mi especie.

Esas palabras que escucho Haxor fueron como sentir un balde de agua fría caer sobre él. Saber que la ultima esperanza se había agotado, era tan desconsolador para el. Azoto su cabeza en el piso mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Sin embargo —continúo la dragona. —Hay un método con el cual se debe salvar.

Haxor levanto la cabeza rápidamente, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido al escuchar sobre una ultima esperanza.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Hace cincuenta años, nuestra especie fue testigo de los brutales asesinatos de nuestros cachorros por parte de un humano. Era un formidable cazador, capaz de matar lo que fuera con tal de saciar su sed de sangre.

Igneel abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca se habría imaginado que Granadine conocía esa historia. Empezó a dudar desde hace cuanto su amiga conocía esa historia, que a medida del tiempo se había convertido en un viejo mito.

—Su nombre era —aclaro su garganta. —Acnologia, el humano que se convirtió en el dragón del apocalipsis.

Con solo oír el nombre, Haxor recordó a ese horrible dragón negro. Su cabeza se lleno de dudas al pensar si realmente esa horrible bestia fue alguna vez un humano.

— Tú decides si quieres creer o no en esta historia —comento Granadine al ver la cara de duda que ponía el humano. —Se dice que ese asesino tomo la forma de un dragón al bañarse continuamente con la sangre de las crías. El rey dragón, temeroso a que los humanos supieran sobre el origen de este, prohibió cualquier contacto con ellos.

— ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto, Granadine? — Igneel se estaba cansando de tanta habladuría. — ¿Estas diciendo que convirtamos a Natsu en alguna criatura similar a Acnologia?

—Tu pequeño cerebro casi acierta en mi idea —Granadine miro fijamente al pequeño. —Acnologia se ha convertido en un enemigo potencial para ambas razas, si no hacemos nada para detenerlo, otra vez será responsable de iniciar la guerra. Ya que el dragón del apocalipsis sigue atacando a los humanos, nosotros no podemos interferir. Pero si un humano semejante a él , pudiera detenerlo.

Igneel y Haxor se dieron cuenta de lo que Granadine insinuaba. Sus intenciones no eran salvar al pequeño, ella tenía planeado acabar con Acnologia de una vez por todas.

La dragona celestial sonrió al ver que ellos entendían su plan. Sabía que uno de su especie no podría competir con el devastador poder de Acnologia. Los asesinos entrenados por los humanos tampoco eran la excepción. Pero si ella juntaba los conocimientos de un dragonslayer con el poder de un dragón, existía la posibilidad de poder vencerlo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta humano?, curar al mocoso y prepararlo para una batalla decisiva, o dejarlo morir como cualquiera.

Haxor se cruzo de brazos, aunque había una posibilidad de salvar al pequeño, era una muy peligrosa. Pensar que Natsu podría convertirse en alguien igual como Acnologia, lo asusto. Cuando se encontró con el pequeño, nunca se imaginó que pasarían todos estos sucesos. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y responder, diciéndose a si mismo que era el tan esperado cambio que esta esperando.

La luna llena que se poso en el cielo oscuro, fue testigo de la decisión tomada en ese momento. Una acción que trascendería atreves del tiempo e influiría entre dragones y humanos. La creación de una nueva especie

**Ahora si, este es el final del capítulo, se despide lcsalamandra no sin antes darles un pequeño avance del siguiente cap. **

— ¡¿En donde esta mi hija?! – pregunto Ur con preocupación.

El doctor solo pudo mirarla con firmeza. La preocupada madre sabia que esa no era una buena señal.

-Su hija, ha muerto.

Ultear despertó, sintiendo una gran pesadez en su cuerpo, trato de mover sus extremidades pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada en una especie de cama.

-Así que ya despertaste -escuchó una voz masculina.

-Natsu, me has enseñado lo que en verdad significa la vida. Jamás olvidare esa lección.

-Buena suerte, mi amigo. Cuando toda esta masacre termine, considera la opción de unirte a mi gremio, sería divertido.

-Lo pensare

Aquella tarde, Natsu vio partir a uno de sus amigos. Mientras aquel joven se alejaba, el dragonslayer sujetaba con firmeza su katana, decidido a cumplir su juramento.

**Siguiente capítulo**

**Orígenes secretos: Exterminación, infiltrándose en la base enemiga.**


	2. OR: Exteminio, infiltrandose en la base

**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, escribo esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, pongo esto para que no haya consecuencias futuras.**

**Orígenes secretos: Exterminio, infiltración en la base enemiga.**

Ur Milkovich miro a través de la ventana encontrando el motivo por el cual había descendido la temperatura. La nieve cubría todo a su alrededor como si fuera una fina sabana blanca. Ella solo podía descubrir aquel paisaje con una sola palabra: hermoso; no solo por el hecho de que manejara el hielo alquímico, sino mas bien porque desde su punto de vista, la nieve tenia ese distintivo color blanco semejante a la pureza.

Alegrada de comenzar el día con esa preciosa vista, ascendió las escaleras para despertar a su pequeña hija, para que ella también pudiera disfrutar de aquella maravillosa vista. Detuvo su marcha en una puerta blanca donde colgaba bellamente una pequeña lágrima hecha de hielo que ella misma había fabricado. Giro el picaporte tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, entrando a un pequeño cuarto con las paredes pintadas de blanco pero adornadas con varios dibujos fabricados por el afecto de su hija. Su favorito hasta el momento era donde ella estaba agarrada de las manos junto con Ultear mientras nevaban, aunque para cualquier persona no significarían más que puros garabatos.

Se acerco a la cama donde aun dormía tranquilamente su hija, envuelta en sus mantas rosadas haciéndola parecer un pequeño bulto. Con delicadeza coloco una de sus manos en su espalda, sintiendo su respiración; sin duda alguna Ur podría decir que tenía a la cosa más bella del mundo enfrente de ella. Froto la espalda de la pequeña tratando de despertarla sin brusquedad. Retiro su mano al ver como el cuerpo de su hija giraba hacia ella: Ultear soltó un leve gemido de molestia para volver a su posición anterior y continuar durmiendo.

—Despierta, dormilona—dijo con dulzura—, te estas perdiendo de una increíble escena.

—Déjame dormir unos cuantos minutos mas—contesto la pequeña sin abrir los ojos.

Ur soltó una ligera risa al escuchar como su hija le había contestado. Por un momento pensó en negarle esa petición, pero tras analizarlo un poco, decidió otorgarle un par de minutos mas; al fin y la cabo Ultear apenas cumpliría los cinco años y lo menos que ella quería era que su hija pensara que tenia una madre estricta. Así trascurrieron unos minutos antes de que Ur decidiera despertarla, ya que tampoco quería mimarla demasiado.

— ¡Ya dormiste demasiado!-grito infantilmente, jalando las sabanas.

Ultear al ya no sentir la cálida sensación que le brindaban aquellas prendas, se levanto de golpe resintiendo el brusco cambio de temperatura. Los primero que sus ojos semi abiertos pudieron ver fue aquella expresión triunfal de su madre por haber ganado aquella contienda matutina. En cuanto a Ur, solo pudo reír un poco mas al ver la forma tan alocada que había tomado el cabello de su hija mientras dormía.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la pequeña, ladeo su cabeza.

—Nada—Ur desvió la mirada—, sabes, hay algo realmente hermoso que quiero que veas.

Tomo a la pequeña en brazos, para llevarla a una de las ventanas. La cortina fue recorrida dejando ver a la pequeña aquella cubierta blanca que poco a poco se iba derritiendo.

— ¡Es hermoso! —.Exclamo Ultear un poco sonrojada, volteo a ver a su madre—. ¿Tu hiciste esto, madre?

Los magos alquímicos de hielo tenían la ventaja de crear lo que fuera con este material, bastaba con solo decir "ice make", y tener en mente lo que quisieran crear para que en unos segundos se materializara. A Ur solo le bastaba lanzar un pequeño rayo de hielo al cielo para que se condensara en una nube y en unos cuantos minutos millones de copos de nieve caerían del cielo. Pero a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de nieve; siempre creía que la nieve echa por la misma naturaleza adquiría una belleza que ningún mago alquímico podría igualar.

—Ni yo soy tan buena para crear algo tan hermoso—respondió con dulzura.

La pequeña inflo los cachetes, nunca le gustaba que su madre subestimara sus propias habilidades.

—Pero tú eres uno de los mas poderosos magos que conozco —replico.

—Es lógico—acaricio la cabeza de su hija con afecto—.Aun eres muy pequeña, pero te voy a decir una cosa—Ur se alejo de la ventana para descender a la planta principal—, en todo el continente hay un sin fin de magos que pueden superar mis habilidades. Por ejemplo, tu padre es más poderoso que yo.

— ¡Mi padre!—Ultear lucia sorprendida.

—Así es—la mirada de Ur se torno a una llena de tristeza que paso desapercibida para su hija—En estos momentos, el se encuentra peleando para que haya un futuro.

Aunque habían pasado años, Ur aun podía declarar ese día con claridad. Ese horrible momento en que el rumor de que Zeref seguía con vida se esparció como si fuera una plaga de insectos sobre una jugosa cosecha. De todas partes del continente empezaron a surgir seguidores que empezaron a destruir todo a su paso usando el nombre del mago oscuro como justificación. El consejo mágico al ser responsable del control de la magia, puso manos a la obra comenzando a reclutar a diestra y siniestra los magos más poderosos como ofensiva, ya que su ejército no seria suficiente. Para ese entonces la guerra era inevitable.

Lo ultimo que ella recordaba de su amado, era el momento en que el se ofrecía como voluntario, tomando su lugar debido a que ella estaba embarazada.

—Te prometo que volveré con vida para que juntos criemos a nuestra hija—fue lo ultimo que escucho de el, antes de verlo desaparecer entre los miles de reclutados.

Ur se sintió un poco mareada al recordar con tal exactitud las palabras del hombre que amaba. Justo en ese momento, una sensación de romper en llanto la invadió por completo. Sacudió su cabeza abruptamente, no era el momento para quebrarse enfrente de su hija, tenia que soportar la angustia de saber si seguía con vida, debía ser fuerte por su hija.

—Mami. ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Ultear preocupada al ver la expresión de su madre.

—Estoy bien—sonrió cálidamente, ocultando su tristeza.

La pequeña no estaba del todo convencida, siempre sospecho que aquella dulce sonrisa de su madre era una simple mascara para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

—No me gusta verte triste—hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando al suelo—. ¡Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa! —Comento con una mirada llena de determinación—. Incluso de tu tristeza. ¡Quiero ser muy fuerte y poderosa, incluso más que mi padre!

Las palabras por parte de su hija la tranquilizaron un poco. A pesar de su corta edad, ella demostraba una nobleza muy grande, justo como su padre. No solo eso, esa mirada de determinación era idéntica a la de él. Sonrió contenta al saber que su hija iba por el buen camino.

—Ultear, ser fuerte y ser poderoso son cosas muy diferentes. Poderoso solo implica el tener un poder ilimitado. Pero los fuertes son aquellos que teniendo un gran poder o no, luchan hasta el final por un objetivo que es importante para ellos.

— ¿Tu tienes un objetivo, madre?

—Déjame pensar—se llevo un dedo a la boca—. Lo tuve desde el momento en que naciste.

Sin darse cuenta, ambas habían llegado al comedor. Ur sentó a su hija en un pequeño banco para preparar el desayuno. Dejando a la pequeña preguntándose a si misma, el objetivo que hacia fuerte a su madre.

Cuando la luz del medio día comenzaba a derretir la nieve. Ur se sintió con ganas de salir a caminar, abrigo lo más debidamente posible a su hija para que no se resfriara, ya que Ultear aun no representaba algún signo notable de magia en su cuerpo. Ella recibió múltiples quejas de su hija al llevar tanto abrigo, pues ella consideraba que con uno era suficiente.

Salieron de su humilde hogar con marcha rumbo al pueblo, ya que las provisiones comenzaban a escasear. Ultear gozaba siempre el trayecto, sujetada de la mano por su madre. Le encantaba ver el campo de flores de un viejo aldeano aquejado del dolor de su espalda durante las épocas de frio. También asombraba ver como se movía y resonaba la campana de aquella iglesia de fachada café que todos los habitantes del lugar habían construido como la ultima voluntad de un adinerado granjero. Pero lo que mas le divertía, era ver como los pequeños polluelos picoteaban y tragaban semillas, siempre custodiados por su madre; Ul siempre la dejaba ir al pequeño corral donde vivían siempre que su hija no intentara meter la mano para tratar de acariciarlos, ya que en mas de una ocasión fue picoteada en una defensa eficaz por parte de la mama gallina.

A la mitad del trayecto se encontraron con varios aldeanos reunidos en el centro del camino con semblante de preocupación. Ultear pudo reconocer a su rechoncha vecina que le regalaba una manzana cada vez que ella la veía, también pudo reconocer al respetable panadero y su joven ayudante, este se hurgaba la nariz sin ninguna preocupación.

— ¿Acaso hay una reunión del pueblo y no me invitaron?—pregunto Ur en forma de broma y con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los presentes le sonrieron y le dedicaron un saludo amistoso. Casi pareciera que Ur le había contagiado su buen humor. Ultear al sentir la mirada de todos se sintió un poco apenada y se escondió detrás de su madre.

— ¡Vaya, Ultear-chan!—exclamo su vecina asombrada— ¿Has crecido en estos días que no te he visto?

Ella movió la cabeza apenada, aunque siempre que la veía escuchaba la misma pregunta, no estaba a contestar frente a tanta gente.

— ¿Dónde están tus modales, hija?—pregunto su madre, haciéndola salir de su escondite.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo cortésmente, trato de volver a las espaldas de su madre pero ella no se lo permitió, causando la risa de los presentes.

— ¿Y de que estaban hablando?—Ur se cruzo de brazos.

Todos se quedaron viendo entre ellos, pareciera que trataran de forzar a alguien con la mirada para que hablara sobre el tema que hasta hace poco estaba en boca de todos.

—Era sobre la guerra—comento un pueblerino inseguro por la delicadez del tema.

Ur sintió una pequeña sensación abrumadora que venia desde el pecho. A ella nunca le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas enfrente de su hija, ya que no quería asustarla, entre más creciera ignorando este evento, seria mejor.

—Bueno—sonrió forzadamente. —Creo que no es el momento para hablar de ello. —señalo con la mirada a su hija.

Los pueblerino asintieron, por un momento se pusieron en los zapatos de ella y comprendieron que quería protegerla todo lo posible de los sangrientos acontecimientos.

Su vecina se acerco a ella, saco una gran y roja manzana de la canasta que llevaba y se la dio a Ultear. La pequeña le dedico una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Habrá una asamblea a las diez de la noche en la iglesia. Tal vez podrías ir cuando tu hija se duerma—le susurro a Ur sin que su hija se diera cuenta.

La joven madre solo se limito a mover la cabeza de forma positiva, agradeció en sus adentros que a esa hora era casi imposible que su hija siguiera despierta. Todos los presentes se hicieron a un lado, dejándole el camino libre para que ella pudiera pasar. Ella fue despedida con saludos de mano que trataban de ocultar la preocupación de ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente lejos, fue cuando comprendió que no muy regularmente se hacían la asamblea a esa hora y si fue citada a esa hora, era porque querían dejar fuera de esto a su hija. En pocas palabras, Ur era un factor importante en esa reunión.

Apretó con fuerza la mano en donde sostenía a la de su hija, recibiendo una queja de dolor por parte de la pequeña. Ur se disculpo por su descuido, concentrándose en el motivo original por el cual había bajado al pueblo: comprar los alimentos que escaseaban en su hogar.

El día trascurrió normalmente hasta llegar a la noche. Ur hecho un ultimo vistazo a su hija que dormía tranquilamente, acurrucada en la misma posición en la que la había despertado en la mañana. Cerró lentamente la puerta, creyendo que con el mínimo ruido que hiciera, la despertaría. Echo doble cerrojo a la puerta, previniendo las acciones de los saqueadores, y apresuro el paso hasta que llego a la iglesia.

Entro, provocando leves chirridos por parte de las oxidadas bisagras del portón. Encontrándose con casi todo el pueblo sentado incómodamente en las bancas de madera; la iglesia quedo en silencio al verla entrar, provocando una ligero bochorno por haber llegado un poco tarde.

—Siento la demora, Ultear tardo un poco de tiempo en dormirse—agacho la cabeza.

—Lo importante es que ya estas aquí—comento el alcalde desde el altar—. Toma asiento para que podamos iniciar.

Ur localizo un asiento precisamente en la primera banca del lugar, casi frente al altar, entre una vieja aldeana que siempre se quejaba del dolor de sus huesos y un joven que tenia reputación de ser todo un mujeriego.

—Ya que estamos todos los adultos presentes, demos por comienzo el asunto a tratar—el alcalde cerro los ojos y se aclaro la garganta, preparándose para dar la mala noticia. —El pueblo vecino que se encuentra a veinte kilómetros del nuestro, ha sido destruido.

Los murmullos estallaron en ese momento, algunos eran de preocupación por tal revelación, otros opinaban sobre evacuar sobre evacuar el pueblo, seguidos de otros contradictorios acerca del donde irían.

—Silencio, por favor—ordeno el alcalde, tratando de restaurar el orden, golpeo el altar por un improvisado martillo hecho de madera—Déjenme continuar.

—Armemos una fuerza para proteger nuestro pueblo!—exclamo con valentía un pueblerino.

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, mientras algunos aplaudían tan grandiosa idea, otros preguntaban como deberían estar compuestas y quien debería ser el líder.

Por fin uno de los aldeanos se puso de pie, y con un dedo señalo a la madre alquímica.

— ¡Propongo a Ur como líder!—exclamo con una mirada de seguridad— ¡Su magia nos puede proteger de esa bestia!

Tan pronto como escucho su nombre y ver que ella señalada abrió los ojos completamente. Hasta ahora había entendido el porque se discutía un tema tan importante a altas horas de la noche, ella era el objetivo principal de aquella discusión.

— ¡Espere un minuto!—exclamo exaltada, poniéndose de pie— ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

— ¡¿Por qué no?!—pregunto el aldeano arrogante—. Los rumores dicen que tus poderes con comparados con el de los diez magos santos.

Ella pudo escuchar leves murmullos que fueron aumentando en volumen, todos comentando el porque se negaba a aquella petición. Veía miedo reflejado en sus rostros. Pronto la mayoría comenzó a verla con una mirada de esperanza, ella entro en un dilema interno puesto que no quería decepcionarlos pero tampoco podía aceptar.

El alcalde golpeo su martillo en un intento por volver a recuperar el orden.

— ¡SUFICIENTE!—grito el líder del pueblo—. No podemos obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiero. Además, Ur ya tiene una prioridad muy grande.

Algunas personas bajaron la cabeza avergonzados al entender que se refería a la pequeña Ultear. Otras sin embargo, siguieron apoyando la idea de que ella encabezara la fuerza de ataque.

—Tú decides, Ur—comento el alcalde, rindiéndose ante la opinión publica.

Ur suspiro con cansancio, en ese momento ella solo pensaba en proteger a su hija. Se puso a pensar unos momentos, analizando la respuesta que iba a decir. Desde la llegada al pueblo, todos los pueblerinos se habían comportado muy bien con ellas dos; por eso sentía una traición al negarse a protegerlos. Pero por otro lado, Ultear lo significaba todo para ella, simplemente no podía apartarse.

Justo cuando el desorden de los aldeanos comenzaba a desaparecer, esperando una respuesta de Ur, se escucho una voz proveniente de la salida.

— ¿Una fuerza para proteger el pueblo?— un hombre de mediana edad apareció de la nada, su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada y quemada. — ¡No digan estupideces!—exclamo molesto, escupió en el piso— ¡¿Acaso creen que no intentamos eso?! ¡Nadie puede combatir contra esa cosa llamada—hizo una pausa, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas con tan solo recordar el nombre—, Deliora!

Todos los presentes, excepto Ur, abrieron por completo los ojos, olvidándose por completo de aquella seguridad de poder proteger el pueblo.

Aunque Ur no lo conociera personalmente, el nombre de aquel demonio recorría el continente como si de una devastadora plaga se tratara. Fue en sus tiempos de juventud, que escucho ese nombre por primera vez; su amado le conto como apenas a la corta edad de diez años había sobrevivido a su devastador ataque donde penosamente su padre sacrifico su vida para ganar un poco de tiempo, mientras el escapaba con su madre a un lugar seguro.

Volvió a sentir esa preocupación que se esparcía en todo su ser. Solo quería salir corriendo con su pequeña en brazos y correr lo más rápido que le permitiesen sus piernas.

Al regresar a su casa a la media noche, Ur tenía la cara pálida, su cuerpo aun temblaba del miedo. Se sentó en el suelo al sentir que sus piernas cedían ante el miedo. No quería cerrar sus ojos, puesto que en la oscuridad de sus parpados recordaba a aquel hombre que había aparecido en la reunión. Recordaba con claridad como el único sobreviviente del pueblo devastado había sacado de su maltrecha ropa una lacrima explosiva; recordó como la acciono sin ninguna preocupación y como esta explotaba, matándolo al instante y regando su cuerpo por todo el lugar.

—Él me dejo con vida para enseñarles lo que les espera—fueron las ultimas palabras del sujeto.

. ¿Acaso ese demonio era tan temible como para hacer perder toda esperanza de vida a un superviviente? En medio del silencio de la noche, un leve llanto se escucho, era el temor liberado de una madre que velaba por la seguridad de su hija.

* * *

La silla de madera fue lanzada con una fuerza brutal que rompió en mil pesados la hermosa ventana adornada con mosaicos de colores. Por instinto, los clientes salieron corrieron cobardemente dejando a la asustada camarera frente a merced de los sujetos. Ella retrocedió asustada al ver que hasta los otros empelados la había abandonado, miro a sus alrededores tratando de buscar algún refugio; pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que debió de haber salido como los demás, puesto que no había ningún lugar seguro en ese lugar. Pensó en correr, pero al instante desecho esa idea, puesto que ellos podían alcanzarla fácilmente.

—Señorita ¿Puede repetirme lo que dijo hasta hace unos momentos?—pregunto el mas grande de los sujetos.

La joven de apenas diecinueve años se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Tan solo quiso retroceder en el tiempo y evitar decir esas palabras que le había ordenado decir su jefe; así en ella hubiera regresado a su casa sin ningún inconveniente y continuar con su vida sin ningún inconveniente.

— ¡Repítelo!—ordeno con brusquedad un segundo sujeto.

—Por favor, podrían marcharse, están incomodando a la clientela—dijo ella en un hilo de voz, agachándose en el piso, cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose los oídos bastante asustada.

—Estamos incomodando a la clientela—repitió burlonamente un tercer tipo. — ¡Que se joda la clientela!—exclamo altanero.

Todos ellos vestían con túnicas negras, en sus espaldas tejido con un elegante bordado yacía una enorme "Z" dorada, envuelta en un pentagrama rodeado de letras de un lenguaje muerto. Esa extraña vestimenta solo podía significar una cosa: seguidores de Zeref. El más grande de ellos, tomo a la chica de su cabellera negra, causándole mucho dolor. Los otros cuatro parecieron excitados con tan solo oírla gritar.

—Señorita, ¿Sabe lo que significa este signo?—pregunto el primero, señalo en símbolo en su espalda.

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos, movió la cabeza levemente. Si.

—Entonces sabrás que este signo me permite hacer lo que quiera cuando yo quiera—la sujeto del mentón, levantándole la cara. — ¿Entiendes?

La joven camarera pudo sentir como el aliento de aquel sujeto se hacia cada ves mas caliente. En sus ojos solo pudo ver una cosa: locura. Aquel tipo volvió a repetir la pregunta, por lo que asintió nuevamente.

—Muy bien—dijo más relajado, liberándola de su agarre y dándole la espalda—. Pero—hizo una pausa— ¡Parece que aun no te queda claro!— exclamo enojado, giró bruscamente, dándole una fuerte bofetada a la chica en la mejilla.

Ella solo pudo sentir un estallido de dolor en su cara, cayo pesadamente al suelo, saboreando un liquido con sabor a hierro; su propia sangre.

—Vamos de lugar en lugar profetizando la palabra de nuestro señor oscuro. Purgamos a la gente de sus pecados para que puedan ser recibido en las manos de amo Zeref ¿Y que recibimos a cambio?—miro con furia a la camarera—Una estúpida chica que nos dice que nos larguemos como si simples criminales fuéramos.

Él, escupió al suelo sintiendo la amargura de sus palabras. Estuvo a punto de darle otra bofetada a aquella mesera, pero algo llamo su atención. La parte baja del uniforme de la chica había quedado levantado, mostrando una parte de sus bragas color azul. El seguidor de Zeref la vio de reojo, tenía un desarrollado cuerpo a pesar de su corta edad, por su mente pasaron varios pensamientos lascivos; miro con complicidad a sus compañeros que en esos momentos pensaban lo mismo que él.

— ¡Parece que Zeref me ha mandado una señal!—exclamo excitado, como si un coro de ángeles resonara en su oído— ¡Me ha dicho que tomemos tu cuerpo en su nombre!—alzo los brazos al cielo.

La joven chica solo grito aterrada al oír que iba a ser violada, gateo rápidamente tratando de ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, sus piernas no le respondían. Los cinco sujetos caminaron simultáneamente hacia ella, estirando los brazos para ver quien tenia el privilegio de tocarla primero. Ella al ver que no tenía opción, abrazo sus piernas, y comenzó a rezar para que ocurriera un milagro.

—Estúpida—comento fríamente uno de ellos—, el único dios a quien le debes rezar es a Zeref.

El mas grande la tomo de los brazos y la levanto con verdadera facilidad, dirigió una de sus al pecho izquierdo de la chica, sintiendo calidez y a la vez excitación.

—Bien muchachos—remojó sus labios con su lengua—. Yo seré el primero.

Los otros cuatro protestaron levemente puesto que no tenían otra alternativa, era la ley del más fuerte.

—Ayuda—susurro la chica, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar—. Ayuda—repitió.

—No hay ayuda—le contesto burlonamente—. Solo, Zeref.

La arrojo al suelo bruscamente. La camarera se golpeo en la cabeza al caer, sumiéndola en la inconsciencia. El tipo sonrió burlonamente ya que las cosas se habían puesto mucho más fáciles, ahora ella no opondría resistencia. Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de desgarrarle la ropa, sintió como un líquido era salpicado en su cuello. Pensó que era una broma de sus compañeros, pero al oír un gemido de dolor supo que la diversión estaba apunto de terminar.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó molesto. Se toco la parte trasera del cuello, encontrándose con un liquido carmesí emanando de este— ¡¿Qué demonios…

Miro hacia atrás, quedando en un estado parecido al shock. De los cuatro compañeros que había decidió observar como la chica era violada, uno de ellos se encontraba atravesado por el pecho con una katana. El desdichado veía con incredulidad como el arma blanca sobresalía de su cuerpo, miro a sus compañeros tratando de decir: "ayúdenme". Para cuando tuvo las suficientes fuerzas de decir esas palabras, el arma fue retirada provocando que la sangre emanara semejante al agua que cae de una cascada. Antes de caer al suelo, el seguidor oscuro había dejado de vivir.

El cadáver cayo en su propia sangre haciendo un leve plock. Los otros cuatro retrocedieron un poco asqueados. Miraron asustados el cadáver por unos momentos, alzaron la vista para encontrarse con un sujeto de mediana estatura sosteniendo el arma asesina. Un frio escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos al observar la mirada del asesino que brillaba como si del mismísimo fuego se tratara.

— ¡Maldito asesino!—grito con furia uno de ellos.

Dirigió su mano a su capucha tratando de encontrar algún artefacto con el que pudiera dañar a la extraña figura. Pero fue demasiado lento, antes de encontrar algo de utilidad una extraña y filosa daga había travesado su cabeza junto con la del seguidor que se encontraba detrás de él.

De los cinco que habían entrado al establecimiento, solo dos quedaban con vida, todavía formulándose preguntas como: ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué los estaba asesinando, y cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones?

En uno de los rincones se encontraba clavada la daga asesina todavía goteando la sangre de sus dos victimas. Justo en la entrada del establecimiento, se encontraba una figura masculina cubierta por una larga capucha negra, observando con satisfacción la angustia que se reflejaba en la mente de aquellos seguidores oscuros.

Cuando por fin uno de ellos sintió que las piernas le respondían, intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le temblaban como si estuviera caminando en hielo. Al final tuvo que sostenerse de uno de las mesas para reincorporarse; miro a su otro compañero, llegando a la conclusión de que todavía no se había repuesto del shock. Su mirada se poso en la de su atacante cruzándose en el acto; fue entonces que comprendió que no se trataba de un sujeto normal pues aquellos ojos brillaban en un color rojizo, casi parecidos a los de un dragón.

—Escucha amigo—el seguidor hablo tembloroso— ¿Acaso conoces esta marca?—señalo con miedo su capucha.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espadachín avanzo hacia él, llevado por su mismo impulso hizo un movimiento con su arma que corto el aire junto con la garganta de aquel sujeto. El líquido vital volvió a salir a borbotones manchando el blanco y detallado techo del lugar. Después de observar como aquel seguidor caía al suelo ahogado con su propia sangre, miro al último y más grande de ellos que en ese momento trataba de esconderse detrás de una mesa redonda. Avanzo hacia el lentamente, evitando pisar al la joven camarera aun desmayada.

Busco en su vestimenta tratando de buscar algún arma para defenderse sin obtener ningún resultado favorable. Solo había encontrado una lacrima de fuego explosivo, pero tenia que estar al menos dos metros de distancia para que la onda expansiva no lo dañara. La ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de él, lucho con la tentación de arrojársela de una buena vez aun sabiendo que aquel extraño podía evadirla fácilmente. Tuvo que tranquilizarse y esperar el momento adecuado para poder atacar.

— ¿Aun puedes hablar, pedazo de mierda?—pregunto el espadachín con un tono seco.

El seguidor de Zeref escondió la pequeña lacrima cerrando el puño izquierdo. Asintió lentamente. Si.

—Contesta a todas mis preguntas y hare tu muerte menos dolorosa.

Natsu Dragneel ladeo su espada dejando contemplar por un momento al seguidor de Zeref la sangre impregnada de su compañero caído. Descendió lentamente su espada hasta que la punta hizo contacto con el suelo, provocando un leve chirrido igual al de las pizarras. Debido a las e mociones de ese momento sintió un calor desbordando de todo su cuerpo, tuvo que quitarse la capucha aun sabiendo que dejaba al descubierto su cara.

El fanático de la oscuridad abrió los ojos completamente al observar que el despiadado asesino que había masacrado a sus compañeros era tan solo un simple niño no mayor a los quince años. Dentro de su ser sintió como una gran impotencia surgió al saber que cuatro magos completamente capacitados habían sido aniquilados por las manos de un simple chiquillo. Contuvo su ira diciéndose a si mismo que tenia que esperar el momento, después se regocijaría con el cadáver calcinado del mocoso.

Dragneel se detuvo a un metro de distancia, guardo su arma en su respectiva funda amarrada a su pantalón, pues aquel sujeto podría ser pieza clave.

—No me molestare en preguntar tu nombre, tampoco cuestionare los motivos por lo que te has vuelto seguidor de Zeref—Natsu le hablaba en un tono indiferente, como si estuviera hablando con una pared—. Solo quiero saber una cosa—lo tomo del cuello, estrujándolo por un momento— ¿En donde se reúnen?

— ¿Por qué…los…has matado?—pregunto con dificultad.

Natsu estrujo mas al seguidor, el simple hecho de escucharlo preguntar el motivo de haberlos matados lo enfurecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan hipócrita con él?

— ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito asesino!—lo lanzo contra la pared— ¡Ustedes fueron los que empezaron con esta masacre!

— ¿Masacre?—pregunto el seguidor con tono burlón, tocándose la garganta. —La vida que ustedes viven es una mentira, Zeref nos ha encargado que nosotros los liberemos y les mostremos la verdad.

Dragneel apretó los puños, sabia por experiencias pasadas que el tratar de dialogar con un mago oscuro era completamente inútil. En esos momentos solo quería molerlo a golpes para liberar un poco de frustración y hacerle revelar la ubicación del complejo que tanto tiempo estaba buscando.

— (¡Hazlo ahora!)—pensó el sujeto al percatarse que era el momento adecuado.

Distraído por sus pensamientos, no se percato como el sujeto sacaba la lacrima, la activaba y se la lanzaba a él. Natsu solo vio un enorme destello en su cara antes de ser rodeado por el fuego.

El seguidor oscuro rápidamente atravesó por una ventana de vidrio del lugar como si el mismísimo Zeref lo estuviera esperando afuera. Mientras huía, conto los treinta segundos de rigor que tardaba en explotar la lacrima. Quiso entrar a ver si en verdad estaba muerto, pero el sabia que no era necesario confirmarlo, el mismo había visto antes de salir proyectado como el arma mágica estallaba justo en la cara de aquel mocoso.

— ¡Cabron! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Mil veces maldito!—exclamo victorioso— ¡Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo!

Sus gritos de victoria se elevaban de tono, las llamas comenzaban a consumir el pequeño restaurante. El mago oscuro solo pensó que era una lastima que la atractiva camarera quedara calcinada en el interior, olvidando por completo los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

Mientras todo ocurría en el exterior, Natsu se maldecía en sus adentros por ser tan descuidado. Veía como las llamas lo empezaban a consumir todo, lo que le pareció algo hermoso. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos otra ves para darse cuenta que aunque el fuera resistente al fuego; la chica inconsciente no.

—Esto va a ser demasiado fácil—murmuro alzando los hombros, cerro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

El único seguidor sobreviviente seguía lanzando insultos al aire seguidos por comentarios que lo vanagloriaban por su astucia. De un momento otro se puso a bailar dando unas vueltas sobre si mismo. Pensó que si llegaba a contar lo sucedido de seguro lo aceptarían y lo dejarían entrar a la gran orden a la cual se dirigía. Tanto estaba ensimismado en su ego, que no se dio cuenta que una corriente de aire se empezaba a formar en el restaurante, atrayendo el fuego hacia dentro de las instalaciones.

Pudo escuchar un extraño sonido dentro del local, como si alguien estuviera engullendo algo. Volteo y lo primero que encontró fue como un enorme torbellino de fuego era absorbido por la boca del chico de cabellera rosada, a quien creía muerto.

—Gracias por la comida, pedazo de mierda—dijo al terminar de comerse el fuego, sosteniendo a la chica en brazos.

— ¡Imposible!-exclamo estupefacto—. El seguidor busco alguna clase de herida en aquel chiquillo, pero no encontró ninguna— ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!

—Uno muy enojado—en un instante recostó a la chica en el suelo, se acerco y tomo del cuello al mago oscuro—. ¿Entonces, responderás a mi pregunta?—estrujo la garganta del seguidor.

—Lo… hare—Natsu lo soltó, al sentir libre su garganta, él solo quería hablarle de todo lo que sabia y que lo dejara en paz. — Aproximadamente a cinco kilómetros de aquí, en medio de un desierto, esta nuestra base de operaciones.

Dragneel escucho atentamente la confesión, sintió una desconfianza pues aquel sujeto no se veía confiable; pero desecho las dudas al ver la mirada llena de terror de aquel asesino, solo podía decir la verdad.

—Viste que no fue tan difícil—comento Natsu con frialdad. Le dio la espalda a su enemigo, dispuesto a marcharse, pero algo lo detuvo —. Cierto, olvide algo—se giro rápidamente, dirigiendo sus manos a la boca—, te regreso tu fuego.

Lo ultimo que vio el seguidor de Zeref antes de morir calcinado, fue como una estela de fuego infernal salía de la boca de Natsu. Por su parte, Dragneel solo escucho sus gritos llenos de dolor sin mirar atrás; en ese momento solo tenia en mente una cosa; exterminar.

* * *

Ur no podía creer en la situación en que se encontraba; sentada en una de las incomodas bancas del hospital, seguía tratando de comprender todo lo que había sucedido. De un día para otro cuando ella se preparaba a huir y buscar refugio en algún lugar remoto donde la guerra no pudiera alcanzarlas, se había encontrado con un enorme obstáculo, esa mañana Ultear abrió los ojos junto con una gran fiebre. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la pequeña aun en sabanas y corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le pudo permitir al hospital que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Fue ahí donde los encargados tomaron a su hija para llevarla a exanimación, de donde no había salido hasta esos momentos.

La angustiada madre froto sus ojos rojos, provocados por la preocupación que generaba la salud de su hija. Sintió un leve mareo, tal vez provocada por no haber ingerido ningún alimento en todo el día, salvo un panecillo que le había ofrecido la enfermera al ver que ella no comía. Repuesta del malestar miro sus manos, formulándose una pregunta: ¿De que le servía tanto poder mágico si no podía salvar a su propia sangre? Apretó los puños con fuerzas debido a la impotencia, sabía de antemano que los poderes de su hija despertarían tarde o temprano; pero nunca se imagino que su magia emergería con tanto poder.

—Tal vez sea tan poderosa como tú—dijo en sus pensamientos, recordando la imagen de su esposo.

El letrero que hasta esos momentos brillaba en un color carmesí con la leyenda "observación", finalmente dejo de emitir esa luz tan hipnotizante. La dos puertas de metal fueron abiertas hacia dentro dejando salir a varios doctores con apariencia exhaustiva. Pero solo uno en particular se desvió del camino del cuarto de descanso para dirigirse a la sala principal. Cuando llego ahí de inmediato pregunto a la enfermera quien había traído a la pequeña con alta, ella de inmediato señalo a una mujer que estaba sentada; el sujeto vestido con bata blanca se sintió como un idiota al hacer una pregunta tan estúpida puesto que aquella mujer tenia rasgos similares a la de la pequeña. Sin duda debía de ser su madre.

Ur alzo la vista al oír unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia ella, pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, puesto que vio acercarse al doctor que se había llevado a su hija en brazos para poder examinarla. De inmediato se puso de pie para recibir al doctor; pero noto algo extraño en él, tenia la mirada fría y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde esta mi hija?—pregunto un poco asustada, sin recibir respuesta— ¿En dónde esta mi hija?—dijo mas desesperada.

El doctor se paro enfrente de ella, en esos momentos se sentía como una basura. El juramento medico que había decidido cumplir, ahora solo eran simples palabras para él en esos instantes.

—Su hija, ha muerto.

La joven madre pudo escuchar como algo dentro de ella se había roto. Aquel ligero mareo que sintió hace poco volvió mas fuerte, provocando que casi cayera al suelo; el medico tuvo que sostenerla para que ella pudiera mantenerse. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas mientras el aliento comenzaba a faltarle.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó con dificultad, pues las nauseas eran incontenibles.

—Su cuerpo—el doctor dudo por un momento en contarle la mentira, pero decidió hacerlo para atar algunos cabos—, no soporto la presión mágica y quedo destrozado, sin dejar ningún rastro. Lo siento—. Dio media vuelta para poder seguir con sus tareas, puesto que había un acta de muerte que preparar; la culpa seguía aumentando—. Si le sirve de algo, ella no sufrió—comento para disminuir la culpabilidad, pero no funciono.

Ur estallo en llanto frente a todo el mundo. Tomo asiento en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma, puesto que había perdido a lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

Mientras la joven madre sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba. En un árido desierto que se extendía por varios kilómetros ofreciendo sequia y muerte a cualquier novato explorador que se atrevía a entrar. Se alzaba una gran fortaleza con fachada negra; en unos de los miles de cuartos que se alojaban en ese lugar, la pequeña Ultear despertó sintiendo una gran pesadez en su cuerpo. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en volverse a acostumbrar a la luz del día, trato de mover su cuerpo sin éxito, intento mover sus extremidades pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada en una especie de cama.

—Así que ya despertaste—escuchó una voz masculina proveniente desde arriba.

La pequeña miró hacia arriba observando como a tres metros de altura, se encontraba una especie de cuarto con puertas de vidrio, donde pudo distinguir varias siluetas humanas.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?—pregunto bastante asustada— ¿Dónde estas mi madre?—el miedo y el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Ultear comenzó a agitarse en el lugar donde estaba atada provocando diversión en los usuarios de magia negra. Uno de ellos la veía con un gran potencial, todo ese poder mágico esperando a ser usado a su máxima capacidad en los experimentos. Sin duda, había sido una sabia decisión hacer ese "pacto de paz" con el pueblo. Ellos no lo destruirían siempre y cuando les entregaran personas para poder ejercer su conocimiento en ellas.

— ¡Madre!, ¡¿Dónde estas, madre?!—grito con desesperación.

—Chiquilla—comento desesperado uno de ellos—, tu madre te ha abandonado—Miró al sujeto que estaba a su lado—. Comienza con la primera prueba.

Pudo escuchar como uno de ellos bajaba una enorme palanca, vio a sus costados, unos delgados cables se extendían de arriba hacia abajo, conectados a su cuerpo. Ur observo como una corriente de electricidad bajaba por ellos hasta su cuerpo haciéndola sentir un dolor indescriptible.

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron, colmando la paciencia de todos los presentes.

—Deberías estar agradecida, niña—dijo uno de ellos—. Si el experimento funciona, y tu cuerpo lo resiste, serás parte de la historia al momento de que Zeref resurja para tomar su lugar en el mundo.

Después de que su pequeño cuerpo fuera torturado, Ultear fuer encerrada en una pequeña celda con una sola ventaba abarrotada, en esos instante se podía observar el oscuro cielo junto con la luna. La pequeña rompió en llanto, pues la imagen de la luna nueva le recordaba a su madre.

Los tres días que estuvo encerrada le parecieron una eternidad, siempre obedeciendo la misma rutina. A las ocho de la mañana era despertada para ser bañada con agua fría, dos horas mas tarde volvía a ser atada para recibir ese doloroso tratamiento hasta el atardecer. Después de eso era llevada a una especie de salón blanco llena de sillas blancas rodeadas de varios contendedores donde se alojaba un líquido carmesí; ella volvía a ser atada solo para introducirle una enorme jeringa que salía de su cuerpo llena de su liquido vital.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la esperanza de que su madre la rescatara. En su segundo día encerrada tuvo un sueño que desearía que se volviera realidad, lo recordaba perfectamente, aun despierta. En este su madre llegaba al lugar y congelaba a todos los que intentaban atacarla, tomaba en brazos a su pequeña hija y saldrían de aquel maldito complejo. Realmente fue un golpe emocional muy duro al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo era parte de las fantasías de su subconsciente.

La rutina se volvía a cumplir al día siguiente, mientras era atada nuevamente una idea cruzo por su cabeza: si ella no hacia lo posible por escapar, entonces nunca escaparía. Los rayos de energía volvían a recorrer su cuerpo al momento de que como un ave fénix, su voluntad emergió desde lo profundo.

— Deseo verla—dijo en un tono inaudible—. Ya basta de esto—conforme Ultear seguía hablando con ella misma, el sonido de su voz fue aumentando— ¡Quiero ver a mi madre!—grito con toda su fuerza.

Los medidores de magia que en esos momentos la monitoreaban, salieron fuera de su límite. La extraña maquina se sobrecalentó, provocando una explosión.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!—bramo uno de ellos.

—Su capacidad de magia es mas grande de lo que calculamos—respondió temeroso—, pero ahora lo arreglo.

El seguidor de Zeref no tuvo tiempo de bajar las escaleras puesto que una gran explosión so escucho desde la entrada principal. Como si resonaran como un eco, otras le siguieron haciendo temblar todo el establecimiento.

— ¡¿Ahora que!?—pregunto furioso.

— ¡Atención a todos!—se escucho una voz desde una lacrima de sonido— ¡Hay un intruso en el complejo, todos a sus puestos de defensa!

— ¡Imposible!—grito estupefacto otro— ¡¿Quién seria tan estúpido como para atacarnos en plena guerra!?

* * *

El Dragonslayer se sentía realmente feliz al ver que el lugar que sufría su ira realmente se encontraran magos de verdad, no mas como esos estúpidos imitadores que había aniquilado en el restaurante. Desde que la gran puerta de acero había sido derribada por uno de sus alientos de dragón, el alboroto apenas empezaba en el interior. Al poner uno de sus pies en el interior, Dragneel fue recibido con una calurosa bienvenida; dos magos le lanzaron magia en forma de garra apuntando a su cabeza, pero a el solo le vasto con seguir sus instintos para poder evadirlas, sacar un par de cuchillas de sus bolsillos, lanzarlas y incrustarlas justo en el pecho de sus atacantes; todo en menos de un parpadeo.

Cruzó sin ninguna extrañeza el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal donde otros cinco atacantes lo esperaban. El solo los miro fríamente, el ambiente entero se sumió en un silencio ahogante; Natsu tuvo que romper el incomodo momento al hacerles una señal con la mano de que podían acercarse.

— ¡No te burles!—grito enfadado uno, incitando a los demás que atacaran.

El quinteto conjuro varios hechizos en forma de un rayo verde. Natsu encendió su puño derecho para desviar el ataque hacia el techo.

—Mi turno—sus dos brazos se rodearon en llamas—. ¡Alas llameantes del dragón de fuego!

Como si se tratara de las extremidades voladoras del reptil, las llamas emergieron tomando forma de alas. Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de evadir puesto que quedaron calcinados al instante junto con todo el lugar.

Dragneel se tomo un momento para olfatear el lugar, ese olor de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba. La esencia de muerte proveniente de los cuerpos de esos malditos siendo consumidos y purificados por su fuego. Así es como debía ser, él debía extinguir ese mal con su magia, con ese objetivo se le había proporcionado la fuerza de un dragón.

Sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de nuevas esencias entraban a la habitación. De seguro serian más estúpidos que sin saberlo, se acercaban al final de su vida. Miró a sus alrededores, todo estaba cubierto por una densa nube de humo negro resultante de su ataque; eso le serviría de ventaja. Sacó su arma principal lentamente, no tardo demasiado en localizar el punto exacto donde se encontraban. Varios segundos después, Natsu se adentraba en la fortaleza con la punta de su katana llena de sangre; detrás de él, se encontraba la sala principal con varios cadáveres calcinados, y otros degollados.

Un centenar de puertas de encontraban enfrente de él, aunque su olfato podría decirle donde se ocultaban mas de sus enemigos, se sintió un poco perdido. Había a tantos por exterminar, y tenia que hacerlo antes de que escaparan. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor y determinar cual seria le mejor lugar. Su nariz capto un olor que de inmediato lo mareo, detrás de una de las puertas se encontraba un olor parecido al alcohol. Guiado por su curiosidad se atrevió a abrir esa puerta, pero jamás se imaginó que se encontraría una escena tan escalofriante y perturbadora.

La habitación a la que había accedido se encontraba varios estantes en cada esquina que abarcaban toda la pared. En ellos se encontraban cientos de frascos cuyo contenido eran fetos humanos sumergidos en un extraño líquido negro. Por si fuera suficiente trauma, justo en medio de cuarto se encontraba el cuerpo de un adulto abierto desde su estomago hasta su garganta recostado en una camilla de acero; debido a la posición de Natsu, él pudo ver todos sus órganos internos de aquel cuerpo.

Al Dragonslayer le tomo un minuto digerir estas imágenes, tratando de no vomitar en el proceso. Respiro profundamente solo para soltar un grito lleno de locura, sujetándose la cabeza para no perder la cordura. Cerró sus puños conteniendo todo su odio.

— ¡Malditos desgraciados!—exclamó furioso. Su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de fuego—. ¡Nunca los perdonare!

Con este último grito las llamas de Natsu se expandieron por todo el lugar; los frascos de vidrio se reventaron al instante casi al mismo tiempo que el cadáver abierto comenzaba a arder.

La euforia de Dragneel era tan grande que no se dio cuenta cuando los seguidores llegaron hasta donde el se encontraba. Cuatro de ellos atacaron con un cuádruple rayo rojo que en el camino hacia Natsu se unifico creando uno solo. Un gran estallido se volvió a escuchar en el complejo provocado por el impacto entre el ataque y el cuerpo del chico.

Hubo unos instantes en los que solo se escucho el fuego arder dentro del cuarto de los horrores. Uno de los creyentes de Zeref se acerco a la nube de polvo para asegurarse de encontrar el cadáver del atacante. Movió su mano dentro de la cortina de escombros para despejarla y poder observar mejor. El mago oscuro entrecerró los ojos viendo como el filo de un arma blanca salía de la nube y se incrustaba en su pecho. Natsu Dragneel salió desde los profundo de la habitación, saco su arma del cuerpo de la victima, y uso su ataque de ala de dragón para fulminar a los otros tres presentes.

Una vez que se volvió a encontrar solo, toco su brazo izquierdo, se encontraba totalmente ensangrentado e inutilizado, la tela que cubría su espalda se había desintegrado mostrando leves quemaduras. De su frente comenzaba a emanar sangre, escurriendo en su ojo derecho haciéndolo perder temporalmente la visión de ese ojo. Se reprendió a si mismo por volver a ser tan descuidado, si no hubiera estado en la primera etapa de "dragón force", en esos momentos estaría gravemente herido.

Dio un paso adelante perdiendo temporalmente el equilibrio; ese ataque unificado lo había lastimado mas de lo que el hubiera pensado. Pensó que tendría que acabar con la masacre lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas para él. Una vez más olfateo el ambiente, localizando dieciocho esencias con el característico olor a magia negra, pero algo volvió a captar su atención; otro aroma resaltaba en el complejo, un olor diferente, una esencia fría como el hielo. Arqueó la ceja, sin duda debía averiguar de quien se trataba.

—Estoy encendido—dijo para si mismo, caminando lentamente apoyado en la pared para no caerse.

* * *

Aunque el desorden, la muerte y el caos reinaban en el lugar, Ultear todavía seguía atada en la cama. Forcejeaba para tratar de liberara las ataduras que la aprisionaban pero seguía sin funcionar. Aunque fuera una locura, ella solo pensaba que la que había provocado esa explosión era su madre dispuesta a recuperarla, siguió agitando su cuerpo mientras su voluntad era alimentada por el recuerdo de Ur. No muy a lo lejos, Ultear pudo escuchar varios gritos que fueron cesando uno por uno hasta solo escuchar el crujir de las llamas. Volvió a sentir pánico por el estremecedor silencio que reinaba; miró hacia arriba encontrando una única silueta a través del ahora roto cristal.

— ¿Mamá?—pregunto con inseguridad.

La silueta miro hacia abajo, ella pudo notar como unos ojos rojos brillantes la miraban. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que esa cosa no era su madre; la extraña sombra salto desde esa altura aterrizando sin ningún problema. Gracias a la iluminación desde abajo, Ultear al fin pudo ver a un chico de cabellera rosada mal herido, sosteniendo con dificultad una katana en brazo derecho. El miedo se apodero de ella al ver como el arma blanca estaba manchada de sangre junto con la ropa de aquel sujeto.

Natsu nunca se imaginó encontrar a una pequeña en ese lugar, por lo que se sorprendió al verla. De inmediato sintió el miedo que emanaba de ella al verlo, si el estuviera en el lugar de la niña también sentiría un poco de inseguridad al ver al alguien manchado de sangre. Optó por guardar su espalda y levantar las manos al frente demostrando que no era ninguna amenaza.

—Así que ella es la esencia fría que olfatee—dijo en sus pensamientos. Confirmó los que pensaba al volver a oler el aire; ya no quedaba ninguna esencia más que la de ella, pues las otras había dejado de existir— Hola, mi nombre es Natsu. No te hare daño— comento algo inseguro pues no sabia como iba a reaccionar la niña.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente para no alborotar las preocupaciones de la niña. Sin embargo no salió como él esperaba. Ultear comenzó a llorara.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño—dijo la pequeña entre sollozos.

Natsu se dio una palmada en la frente, nunca le había gustado hacer llorar a otras personas.

—Tranquila, solo voy a liberarte—desenfundó su espada y de un solo corte liberó a la pequeña de la cama. — ¿Ahora, cual es tu nombre?—extendió su mano para que ella pudiera tomarla.

Milkovich sintió dudas por unos instantes. Miró la cara de Natsu con curiosidad; en los días que estuvo aprisionada nunca lo había visto. Tuvo un momento después de tomar la mano del muchacho.

—Me llamo Ultear Milkovich.

—Gusto en conocerte—Natsu sonrió, le alegrara que al menos la pequeña confiara en él. El Dragonslayer de fuego echo vistazo a sus alrededor. Solo quedaban ellos dos con vida en toda la fortaleza por lo que suspiró aliviado—. ¿Puedes caminar?

La pequeña alquimista de hielo bajo de la camilla, casi al momento de tocar sus pies con el frio suelo, sus rodillas se doblaron provocaron que cayera al suelo.

—Parece que no—Natsu le dio la espalda, y se agachó para que ella pudiera trepar a su espalda—. Sube.

Ultear solo asintió, rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho. Dragneel al poder sentir que ella se sujetaba con fuerza, se reincorporó, sujetando las piernas de la pequeña con el brazo sano que aun le quedaba.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?—preguntó Ultear preocupada, puesto que no veía salida alguna y la condición en que se encontraba su rescatador no era muy favorable.

—Por una salida directa—contestó firmemente.

Natsu levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, encontrándose con el techo gris del complejo, el cual no se veía muy resistente. Soltó el agarre que mantenía a la pequeña por un momento, dirigiendo su brazo por enfrente de su boca. Entrecerró su puño, abrió levemente su boca, que por dentro comenzaba a brilla con un resplandor rojo.

— ¡Aliento del dragón de fuego!

Como su nombre lo indicaba, el poderoso ataque salió disparado de su boca emulando el fuego de un dragón. Fue tal la velocidad y el poder de este que traspasó sin ningún problema la cubierta del lugar, siguió ascendiendo durante unos segundos, y creo una enorme explosión del cielo, iluminándolo por unos momentos de color carmesí.

Milkovich abrió los ojos y la boca completamente aun sin creer el poder de tan devastador ataque.

—Sujétate fuerte—le comento Natsu de forma amigable, volviéndola a sujetar. Los pies de Dragneel se envolvieron en llamas—. ¡Aquí vamos!

Ambos se separaron del suelo por la enorme propulsión que generaba el fuego al chocar contra el suelo. Ultear cerró los ojos y apretó más fuerte el cuello del muchacho al ver que estaban ascendiendo rápidamente. Atravesaron el enorme hueco que había creado el ataque del chico para salir de ese maldito lugar.

La pequeña pudo sentir la brisa helada del desierto. Al abrir sus ojos pudo encontrarse con la melancólica imagen de la luna junto con las estrellas. Miro hacia abajo, sintiéndose completamente a salvo pues la pesadilla había terminado, haciéndola derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Por su parte, Natsu sentía que había llegado a su limite, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada. Recordó que desde hace días no había podido probar ni un bocado de fuego o comida, observó sus heridas, el sangrado aun no se detenía; se sintió culpable por haber descuidado así su cuerpo. Casi al punto del colapso, pudo sentir que algo andaba mal, fue entonces cuando escuchó a la pequeña gritar. Volteo hacia tras solo para darse cuenta que estaban descendiendo a toda velocidad pues el fuego de sus pies se había extinguido.

Caían a toda velocidad a la arena. Aunque Natsu sabía que esa caída no lo mataría, si podía morir la pequeña pues la altura era considerable. Giro en el aire bruscamente para que la pequeña se soltara, volviéndola a sujetar, esta vez pegada a su pecho. Con su brazo ahora libre, trato de sacar una llamarada que pudiera reducir la velocidad de caída, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ya había llegado a su límite.

— ¡Maldición!—grito frustrado.

Lo único que se pudo ocurrir, fue abrazar a la pequeña y tratar de protegerla utilizando su cuerpo como escudo para amortiguar la caída. A escasos centímetros de impactarse con el suelo, una suave nube mágica se materializo entre ellos y la arena. Rebotaron en ella y cayeron al suelo sin ningún dolor.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el estado de la pequeña que había rescatado, encontrándola desmayada aun pegada a su cuerpo. Al ver que salió solo con un gran susto.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Zeref?—pregunto alegre Natsu, al ver frente a el a quien consideraba como su hermano. Segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

—Me fue difícil encontrarte, hermano—contestó con seriedad, mientras el viento movía la blanca bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.

**Si estas leyendo esto es que te tomaste el tiempo de leer mí historia y te estoy sumamente agradecido por darle una oportunidad. Cambiando de tema, siento mucho la tardanza en que actualizo mis historias, pero como le dije a otra autor: si la inspiración no llega, no se puede hacer nada. **

**Si tú lo deseas, puedes dejar una crítica, ya sea positiva o negativa para poder mejorar en mi escritura. Y pues, déjenme agradecer a mis más fieles seguidores en que ellos se encuentran:**

**X10go707: gracias por tu apoyo, espero haber contestado tu duda. Si no, envíame otro Pm.**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Bueno tal vez no actualice pronto, pero al menos subí el capitulo dos sin cancelar la historia.**

**Leknyn: Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nestor In: Saludos, gracias por dar tu crítica sobre la pelea. Y no te preocupes, no abandonare mis demás historias.**

**Treeofsakuras: Espero que también haya contestado tus preguntas, si tienes más dudas futuras, no dudes en preguntarme.**

**Otra cosa, tal ves haya muchos huecos argumentales en el segundo cap, pero prometo que se rellenaran como avance la historia. ¿Que seria de una historia si su personaje no fuera misterioso?**

**Había otra cosa que quería decirles… ¿Qué era? (Lcsalamandra se cruza de brazos y pone toda su concentración en sus pensamientos).**

**¡Ya me acorde! ¡QUE SIGA EL CAPITULO! **

El frio viento helado soplaba fuertemente amenazando con apagar la humilde fogata que Zeref hace rato había encendido para desguarnecer del frio a la pequeña Ultear. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de sus intentos eran inútiles, pues Natsu al final la devoraría como un pequeño aperitivo.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás con ella?—señaló con el dedo a Ultear que en esos momentos seguía dormida.

El Dragonslayer de fuego, recuperado totalmente por haber devorado fuego de la magia de Zeref, se cruzo de brazos poniendo una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

—Pues—hizo una pausa que para Zeref duro una eternidad—, no lo se—se rasco la cabeza—. Me confundió con su madre antes de rescatarla, así que lo mejor será llevarla con ella.

—Ya veo—comentó con tranquilidad.

Aunque no lo demostrara, en su interior, Zeref se sentía aliviado que Natsu aun fuera el mismo chico que se preocupaba por los demás. Desde hace semanas, temía que a quien consideraba su hermano, se había vuelto una persona fría que solo mataba por venganza. Se alegró al ver que Dragneel estaba lejos de cometer los mismos errores que él.

Miró hacia adelante, viendo que como lo habría previsto, Natsu comenzaba a devorar el fuego de la fogata.

—Falta poco para que esta época termine—Zeref dirigió su vista al oscuro cielo.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?—pregunto Natsu aun devorando el fuego.

Zeref se puso de pie. Le sonrió ligeramente a su hermano.

—Es tiempo de que tú y yo tomemos caminos separados.

Natsu también se reincorporó de inmediato, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Pensar que quedaría en soledad lo asustaba de algún modo.

— ¿Ya es el momento?—pregunto un poco deprimido— ¿De verdad tienes que irte?

—Natsu—Zeref habló serenamente, ocultando la profunda tristeza que el también sufría por dejar solo a su amigo—. La guerra comenzó al saberse que todavía seguía con vida. Para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, debo de desaparecer nuevamente—miró a Natsu, todavía dudando, suspiro con pesadez—. Tiempo atrás acabe con millones de vidas sin ningún arrepentimiento; como castigo, quede maldito provocando que el mundo rechace mi existencia. Los años pasaron mientras odiaba mi propia existencia; hasta que los conocí a ustedes. Pero en particular a ti, Natsu, me has enseñado lo que en verdad significa la vida. Jamás olvidare eso. Además, tú tienes una promesa que cumplirle.

Natsu se dejo caer en la arena, asimilando todo lo que Zeref había dicho. Después de unos segundos se reincorporo sonriendo, recordando la imagen de su padre.

—También prometí que te ayudaría con esa maldición—extendió la mano hacia Zeref señalando la bufanda que en algún momento le perteneció —, encontrare una forma de controlar tu magia de la muerte. Y cuando todo esto termine, considera la opción de unirte a mi gremio, seria divertido.

—Lo pensare.

Cuando el abrumador sol se poso el sol marcando el medio día, Ultear ya se encontraba despierta y sin ningún dolor, puesto que había dormido toda la mañana. Justo en esa misma tarde, Natsu vio partir a uno de sus amigos. Mientras Zeref se alejaba, el Dragonslayer sujetaba con firmeza su katana decidió a cumplir su promesa. En su otra mano, sostenía la mano de la pequeña.

— ¿Lista para volver a tu madre?—pregunto alegre.

— Si—contestó con timidez.

**Con esto se marca el fina del capitulo, no sin antes dejarles un pequeño adelanto.**

Ul se encontraba totalmente exhausta, aquellas historias que había escuchado sobre el demonio eran ciertas.

Deliora la vio tan diminuta en ese momento, sabiendo que era tiempo de acabar con su vida.

— ¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!

Como si se tratara de un sueño para ella, Ul pudo ver a la persona que aquel chico de cabellera rosada sostenía en sus brazos.

—Deliora, tu oponente soy yo.

— ¿Crees que solo necesitas poder para cambiar las cosas?

—Tenemos un trato para ti, únete al ejército.

**Siguiente capitulo: Orígenes secretos: El encuentro con la dama de hielo y el demonio milenario.**


End file.
